


Lealtad de Compañeros

by Alexz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexz/pseuds/Alexz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles vuelve a Beacon Hills despues de haber estado ausente durante tres largos años, y para sorpresa de su antigua manada no lo hace solo. Una extraña y bipolar chica lo acompaña siendo nada mas ni nada menos que su prometida. </p><p>-Porque no nos relatas como fue que en tu escape de lo sobrenatural terminaste enredándote con una integrante de la rama principal de los vampiros. - Cuestiona Peter mirando al castaño incrédulo, sin embargo su novia se le adelanta.<br/>-Odio que me digan vampira después de lo de crepúsculo – la joven negó como si no estuviese siendo amenazada. -Dracula es pasable, muy pasable, pero crepúsculo. Te aseguro que si salgo al sol no vas a obtener luz de manera ecológica. Ni te van a dar una estrellita en la frente por cuidar el medio ambiente. </p><p>Tiene mucho que explicar, tiene mucho que decidir y mucho que hacer antes de regresarse junto con su "prometida" de vuelta a New York cuando terminen las vacaciones de verano dentro de dos meses. Y si Derek viene incluido en el paquete de temas a tratar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lealtad Dividida

**Author's Note:**

> Dos fics en un día estoy de racha (seguro que no vuelvo a actualizar hasta diciembre) jajaja bueno bueno aqui otro fic con un primer capitulo larguiiiiiiiiiiisimo. O eso me parece espero no se les vuelva tedioso.  
> Hay algunas referencias extrañas que siempre pueden consultar con mister google y bueno si se lo entienden todo mejor :D
> 
> Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, tomatazos, comida, etc y kudos don´t forget kudos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Voy a intentar tener el segundo capitulo de “Say something I'm giving up on you” pronto..... como ya verán se me dan mejores los fics así que los songfics ( o eso creo)
> 
> Intentare no cagarla tanto con los títulos :)

Stiles piso el acelerador con fuerza y el Mercedes Benz negro que conducía ronroneo mientras aumentaba bruscamente la velocidad deslizándose por la carretera, eternamente húmeda pese a estar entrando en el verano, que daba a Beacon Hills.

-Van a matarme.- comento mientras tamborileaba los dedos contra el volante. –Van a matarme, van a violar mi cuerpo, van a meterme en una secadora para entibiarlo y volverán a violarme. – jadeo con voz de nena mientras comenzaba a sudar a mares. Se sentía como un cerdo en el matadero.

-Que asco! Cada día estas más morboso. – hablo una joven de cabellos negro y ojos azules sentada como copiloto. – No me extrañaría que salieras con que estás viendo esas películas que nos recomendó el profesor de psicología.

Stile se movió incomodo en el asiento. Mirando de soslayo a la joven con expresión culpable.

-Porque no me extraña. –soltó rodando los ojos. –Y luego dices que yo soy la mala influencia.

-Te recuerdo mí querida Alexz que por tu culpa estoy a minutos de mi ejecución.- siseó con el cappuccino que tomo hace media hora intentando salirse de su garganta. – No sé ni por dónde empezar.

-Por el comienzo sería una buena idea.

-Gracias listilla. ¿Algo más alentador que agregar?

-Te mencionaría que estamos entrando en el pueblo, de su dominio, y que por tanto están por saber, o ya saben que estas aquí. - El auto freno en seco. – Hey! Que no me salió barato.

Stiles le envió una dura mirada donde le dejaba en claro que se preguntaba por qué la había traído en este viaje en vez de enterrarle un cuchillo en la garganta la primera vez que se conocieron hace ya tres años.

-Alexz. –advirtió el joven ante las jugarretas de su amiga, quien pereció arrepentirse por una milésima de segundo, aunque al instante siguiente tomo el celular de Stiles y le mostro la pantalla donde salía una llamada entrante por parte de Scott. Lo iban a matar y si no lo hacían ellos lo terminaría haciendo la de piel traslucida que en ese momento le sonreía mostrándose tan malvada como podía llegar a serlo. –Eres una perra.

-Yo también te amo. –le tiro el celular. - Ahora escríbele que vas camino a la casa de Derek en el bosque y que lo veras como en una hora más, dile también que quieres que este el resto.

-No te hagas la chica ruda. Solo quieres que estén todos presentes para contar la historia una sola vez y salir de esto lo más pronto posible. –le tiro de las mejillas hasta dejárselas rojas. – cuento contigo para que me cuides la espalda.

-Lo mismo digo honey. – se burlo quitándose las manos de Stile de encima y haciéndole un gesto para que siguieran en movimiento. –Aunque yo no me fiaría. – susurro ganándose una fea mirada de parte del castaño que ya había comenzado a teclear el susodicho mensaje.

Stiles se había ido de Beacon Hills en cuanto llego el verano después de lo sucedido con el nogitsune, incapaz de seguir un minuto más en el pueblo.

Y es que los días siguientes a su pequeña guerra sobrenatural, solo podían ser comparados con los ocurridos tras la muerte de su madre, había sido una época dura, cayó en una dura depresión,  volvieron los ataques de pánico y por mucho que consumiera Adderall no había forma de controlar su TDAH. Las personas a su alrededor, las pocas que no habían muerto, intentaron sacarlo de su estado auto flagelante repitiendo una y otra vez que no era su culpa, que él no había matado a Allison ni a Aiden, que no era responsable por la desintegración del grupo casi en su totalidad.

Pero él sabía que si lo era, que todo había sido su culpa por ser débil y permitir que un espíritu maligno lo poseyera, así que no importo que el resto lo perdonara el jamás podría hacerlo y aunque  era una carga demasiado pesada que lo estaba asfixiando, pudriendo parte por parte de su cuerpo, el estaba de acuerdo y conforme con la situación. Pero aquellos que lo rodeaban no, por lo que decidió que en ese lugar, en su pueblo natal,  jamás le dejarían llevar como él consideraba correcto su pesada cruz. Así que mientras miraba un enchufe, con intenciones menos que sanas, tomo por fin la decisión de que hacer.

 Y en cuanto terminaron las clases de su penúltimo año de secundaria mando un correo a un prestigioso instituto para jóvenes superdotados en New York donde ya había sido llamado hace años atrás, preguntando si había algún cupo  disponible. La respuesta fue casi inmediata. Y apenas una semana después estaba ya instalado en un lujoso complejo educacional a las afueras de la ciudad junto con al menos treinta jóvenes tan inteligentes y mayoritariamente hiperactivos como él. Derek seguro odiaría el lugar.

Uno de sus compañeros de piso, porque las instalaciones tenían de todo para que sus alumnos se mantuvieran casi todo el tiempo ahí, era Alexz, la hija del dueño del Centro y perteneciente a una de las familias más acaudaladas de la ciudad. De metro setenta, piel insanamente blanca (porque en el fondo era una racista de mierda que se negaba a broncearse) ojos tan azules como el mar y una mente enferma y tan hiperactiva como él había sido una enviada del puto cielo. Casi casi podía ver ese hilo rojo que los unía.

Ella constantemente le hacía preguntarse quién fue el idiota que dijo que las jóvenes de alta alcurnia no podían ser frikis y vestir bien a la vez. Porque Alexz desmentía el mito duramente y es que el la había visto, sobre todo cuando estaba hackeando los fondos bancarios encriptados de su padre para comprar autos como el que estaba manejando, mientras parecía sacada del catalogo de Vogue y tenía como fondo de escritorio los personajes de LOL.

Y fue hasta chistoso porque desde el principio ambos conectaron, dentro de un cuarto lleno de geniecillos basto una mirada para darse cuenta que eran más parecido de lo que incluso les pudiese gustar. Y como era de suponerse Alexz también sabía su buena parte del mundo sobrenatural, solo que desde una perspectiva mucho más amplia. Un mismo tema pero abarcado desde otra arista. A esta altura ya tenía un libro con información casi mejor que el de los Argent. Y es que por algún motivo la gente parecía mucho más dispuesta a contarle cosas a él que a un grupo de personas que sostenían un cuchillo contra gargantas con amenazas de muerte bailando en la punta de la lengua.

Los misterios de la vida.

Y volviendo a misterios sin resolver, aun no tenía claro si saldría vivo de esta reunión. Tenía mucho que explicar después de una ausencia de tres años sin ninguna visita de por medio y no creía que Scotty le comprara la escusa de que había estado ocupado con los estudios de Criminalista. Y si no le creía tendría que decirle la verdad, y la verdad no sonaba bien en su cabeza, nada de bien. Esperaba no perder su amistad de la infancia, a su hermano. Pero si lo hacía (él se colocaba en el peor de los casos) por lo menos tendría a Alexz, ella por lo menos no ponía carita de perrito cuando quería manipularlo, y era buena en la cama. Ese era todo un punto a favor, o lo sería si después de tres años de “bicuriosidad” pudiera decidir a qué lado batear.

-Si no te conociera y a mi auto que se maneja casi solo, estaría seriamente preocupada por tu nula atención al camino. – la voz de la chica le llego al principio lejana hasta que logro sacarlo de la bruma en la que se encontraba. - ¿No querías pasar a la casa de tu padre primero a dejar los bolsos? – cuestionó apuntando una desviación a su izquierda que casi se pierde. El auto chirrió, como lo había estado haciendo demasiado en los últimos minutos, cuando giro en cero para poder ir a la casa que lo acogió una vida entera.

La ciudad estaba como la había dejado hace tres años atrás, los mismos baches en el camino, los mismos locales y las mismas personas atendiéndolos. Todo parecía tan normal, tan igual, pero era vívidamente consciente que en ese pueblo reinaba la sensación de que nunca nada pasaba. Como hace tres años cuando su mundo se había estado cayendo a pedazos y todo seguía pareciendo igual, como si sus amigos no estuviesen siendo asesinados, como si no hubieses seres sobrenaturales rondando por el bosque por la noche.

-¿Te quedaras o arrendaras un cuarto de hotel?- cuestiono centrando su mente.

-Depende de que piense tu padre de que compartamos la cama.-deslizo juguetonamente su mano por el muslo del chico.

-Posiblemente este feliz de que por fin este saliendo con una chica y no siga obsesionado con Lydia.

-No le quiero dar falsas expectativas. –dijo la gran hija de su madre con clara cizaña separado su mano con rapidez.- Como te vistes ahora perfectamente podrías ser gay. – soltó mas emocionada logrando que Stile se largara a reír hasta el punto de trapicarse con su saliva. En su vida se olvidaría de esa noche fuera del bar gay, estaba en su cajón de los recuerdos preciados de este lugar.

-Mejor mueve tu pálido trasero. – exclamo con una sonrisa jugueteando en los labios cuando estaciono frente a su casa. –quiero que mi nena de una buena impresión frente a mi ex amigos y así como estas…- Dejo la frase en el aire mientras se bajaba con dos bolsos encima y las llaves de la casa con una figurita de un lobo colgando entre los dedos.

-HEY!!!!!! Que esto es un dolce & gabbana amigo! –grito apuntando a su largo chaquetón negro que la había protegido del inclemente frío en New York pero que en California con 30 grados  a la sombra y 90% de humedad parecía absolutamente fuera de lugar.

Al final ambos entraron y subieron sus respectivos bolsos al cuarto de Stile comprobando en el proceso que el Sheriff todavía no hacia acto de presencia.

-Está igual que hace tres años. – canturreo el joven tras abrir la puerta, comprobar el lugar y dejarse caer en la cama.

-¿Hace tres años igual olía a encierro y humedad? –pregunto Alexz dejándose caer en la silla del escritorio y revolviendo algunos documentos.

-No, pero créeme olía peor, pizza semi descompuesta, toneladas de café, adolecente humano. – se apunto divertido.

-Este lugar parece haberse detenido en el tiempo. – la chica levanto una tarea a medio hacer y un vaso que en algún momento tiene que haber contenido bebida. – y no es el único en la casa. – adivino la pelinegra mirando hacia el techo, mas especifico al ático donde estaban las cosas de Claudia.

-Creo que deberíamos arreglarnos, morirás de hipertermia si sigues vestida así.

-Cierto cierto pero primero lo primero. –la joven se levanto de la silla para terminar sentada en las piernas del hijo del Sheriff. – tienes que relajarte. – Y junto los labios de ambos mientras deslizaba los dedos por su ahora largo cabello. – Todo saldrá bien- beso en la mejilla. – y si no- beso en el cuello – el mundo seguirá girando. – finalizo mirándolo fijamente.

-Mas te vale o te culpare a ti. –advirtió con una sonrisa para luego de un giro depositar a la joven bajo el. –Como siempre.

Media hora después ambos se encontraban sudorosos y jadeantes después de una relajante sesión de sexo. El cuarto había adoptado nuevos olores y parecía que volvía a ser un lugar habitado.

-Vamos tarde.-  se burlo Alexz revolviéndose desnuda en la cama bajo una sabana con diseño de Batman. – y está empezando a anochecer. –advirtió corriendo el brazo de Stile y apuntando hacia la ventana.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?

-Mover tu pálido culo para ducharte sería una buena idea.

-Tú eres más demorona, ve tu primero. –la chica le mando una fea mirada mientras tironeaba de la sabana y se la llevaba para el baño. – ¡y no mojes la tela que se mancha! – grito hacia la puerta donde segundos después Batman y Robin aparecieron siendo lanzados a su cara.

-Eres un hijo de la gran perra. – farfullo volviendo a desaparecer por el pasillo.

Stile soltó una risa malvada y dejando la sabana a un lado por varios motivos que incluían que apestaba y estaba húmeda que te cagas, camino hasta las maletas para sacar algo de ropa. Cuando la tuvo lista la dejo sobre el escritorio y comenzó a buscar una toalla dentro de su closet donde también pillo su antiguo equipo de Lacrosse. En New York el deporte no era difundido y su querida compañera de piso lo había incitado a realizar actividades más acordes con sus aptitudes.

Lo clásico que hacen genios adolecentes con TDAH.

 Trollear cada página que pase por sus pestañas, robarle a los bancos, poner porno en la página oficial del gobierno, jugar ajedrez contra chinos, maratones de LOL, Dofus. Y luego cosas más serias, como pasar Diablo III en menos tiempo que el grupo de coreanos. Y pasar Diablo III otra vez porque era bueno que te cagas.

Pero también estaban los deportes, y para la pelinegra si no te matabas en el proceso no se consideraban deportes. Su lema era: “No vamos a pasar nuestra vida en un puto gym para tener un cuerpo decente, eso es para mancos, nosotros haremos 1 hora de ejercicios diario pero será como trotar por el infierno descalzo y con una manada de demonios tras nuestras almas. O somos los mejores en todo o somos escoria que sonríe y grita por mas como una puta en celo cuando les dan muy bien y por culo”

Posiblemente no debería haberle avisado de ese curso motivacional. Estaba apuntado dentro de los grandes errores de su vida.

-A la vuelta puedes desempolvar ese equipo. –hablo la joven afirmada en el marco de la puerta, con una toalla azul sobre el cabello y otra negra sobre el cuerpo. – quiero verte jugar, nunca te he visto, seguro eres genial. – alabo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Me gustaría que lo vieras, logre incluso ser titular. –miro el palo. -  Un humano titular entre un montón de hombres lobos. – suspiro. – no destacaba pero me lo pasaba genial. – su mirada se oscureció. - No sé si habrán logrado ganar la final de los inter escolares. Tampoco sé cómo fue su último año, no baile con Lydia en la graduación y nunca supe si Dany me encontraba atractivo. –soltó una risa amarga. –tienen motivos de sobra para odiarme Ale.

-No lo tienen, eres diferente, somos diferentes, -replico, y para alegrarlo agregó. - sacamos el primer lugar mundial en informática pateando muchos traseros asiáticos,  tuvimos nuestra graduación al estilo anormal yendo a un club gay, bailando con stripper, tomando hasta quedar tirados. Y sabes qué. Dany seguro se babeaba por ti y Lydia mojara sus bragas cuando te vea. No te odian por irte, solo están enojados por no poder vivir contigo esos momentos. Pero entenderán que fue lo mejor.

-No sé si fiarme de tus palabras.

-Cuando me he equivocado.

-¿Quieres la lista por fecha o por daños colaterales?

-Solo ve a ducharte Stiles.

-Si mama. –y las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. – no te quiero dejar, quiero volver a New York. –admitió con la cabeza gacha.

-Ya hablamos de esto. –se acerco y aunque era diez centímetros mas baja acuno en su pecho al castaño. – Es lo correcto y elijas lo que elijas siempre y escúchame atentamente. –hizo que sus miradas chocaran. – siempre serás la persona por la que daré mi vida sin dudarlo si las cosas se ponen feas. No quiero que dentro de cinco años me digas que te arrepientes.

-Eso no sucederá mi lealtad es indiscutible.

-Lo sé y no intento hacer sangrar la herida pero también le dijiste eso a Scott y luego te largaste a la otra punta del país. – El castaño la miro dolido.- solo ve a bañarte cariño y luego, con alcohol en mano y las cabezas frías hablaremos de esto.

Stiles salió del cuarto arrastrando los pies, cuando se había vuelto tan cobarde. No estaba seguro pero fijo fue tras subirse al auto con dirección a Beacon Hills. Creía que los fantasmas del pasado ya no lo seguían pero parecía que se había equivocado. Tenía que cerrar este capítulo, necesitaba hacerlos con urgencia, tenía dos meses para poner todo en su lugar y volver a la fría y dura gran manzana. Pero una parte de él se negaba a abandonar este pequeño pueblo y las personas que lo habitaban, una parte quizás muy grande.

Se lavo el cuerpo rápidamente, no servía de nada ser meticulosos, los hombres lobos y sus súper sentidos captarían enseguida los rastros del sexo, joder podían captar incluso cuando mentía. Así que en menos de tres minutos estaba de vuelta en el cuarto encontrándose con una Alexz solo en ropa interior negra mientras se aplicaba protector solar en cantidades kilométricas.

-Solo queda una hora de sol. – comento comenzando a vestirse

-Más que suficiente para quemarme. Este lugar parece una caldera.

-Claro- ironizo- ¿Te ayudo? -preguntó apuntando a su espalda donde grandes tatuajes de runas lo cruzaban ocultando la pálida piel. Destacando en el centro uno de azul brillante.

-Estoy bien, el vestido lo tapara. - Y para comprobarlo deslizo la tela negra con encaje por los hombros.

\- Se te ve bien. – alabo admirando las tersa piel blanca con algunos lunares dispersos.

-Gracias, con lo que cuesta es lo mínimo que puede hacer. –y se miro de reojo en el espejo de la habitación. – Tú tampoco estas nada mal cariño. –le regreso el piropo mientras lo escaneaba de pies a cabeza.

Stiles tenía unos pitillos rojos, polera blanca con una flama en el centro que se le ajustaba bastante a la piel, unos botines militares y una sencilla chaqueta negra para el frío nocturno.

-¿Lista mi lady?

-Casi, solo faltan los zapatos. –apunto a unos azules con un tacón moderado.

Tras otros minutos de maquillaje y bromas terminaron de vestirse y arreglarse para bajar y montarse en el auto. El bosque estaba verde y frondoso y a medida que avanzaban parecía amenazar con querer tragarse al vehículo que se desplazaba silenciosamente por la tierra pese a que claramente no estaba hecho para esa clase de caminos. Alexz miraba por la ventana entreteniéndose con el paisaje y los animalitos que los rodeaban mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba la suya, que estaba sobre la palanca de cambios, de manera perezosa e inconsciente. Manejar lo mantenía un tanto relajado, la música también hacía lo propio, y era mucho mejor que estar de copiloto moviendo manos y pies en intervalos irregulares, claramente era el único motivo por el que su compañera de piso le entrego las llaves de su preciado auto el cual ni Dios tenía permiso de conducir.

Al final y tras un par de canciones más, la remodelada mansión Hale les dio la bienvenida. Y los ojos de Stiles se abrieron enormemente por que parecía sacada de algún cuento de hadas. Con su tamaño original, era de madera oscura y el tejado estaba pintado de color verde musgo. Extensas enredaderas adornaban las murallas y junto al sector del estacionamiento, donde había aparcado tres vehículos, la moto de Scott, el auto de Lydia y el Camaro de Derek, se encontraba un jardín delantero con un pasto verde brillante. Además de árboles frutales, que estaban florecidos, a su alrededor.

-¿No se supone que esta es la guarida del lobo malo? –cuestionó Alexz extrañada. –por que parece la puta casa de la caperucita roja ¿Seguro que no te equivocaste de lugar?

-Creo que es más bien la casa de la abuelita, ya sabes, dentro debe estar el lobo malo. – le siguió el juego sin poder contener las carcajadas. Ahora sí que había firmado su sentencia de muerte

-Bien pensado. –admitió la chica dándole el punto y bajando del auto cuando se estacionaron.

Cuatro personas aparecieron por la gran puerta de acceso, uno de ellos traía una cara de asesino serial, otra parecía un poco incomoda y los dos últimos estaban afirmados en la baranda de acceso a punto de correr hacia el o de vuelta a la casa.

La pelinegra se acerco hasta quedar a su lado recargada en el vehículo. Y cuando tras un par de segundos en los que nadie parecía querer decir nada, le enterró la punta del tacón en el pie como señal de que hiciera algo.

-¡Hey! Hola. – dijo por fin y se sintió francamente estúpido, intento arreglar la situación. –cuanto tiempo sin verlos.- Alexz tras el carraspeo advirtiéndole que la estaba cagando. –Esto…

Y antes de preverlo sintió unos brazos que comenzaban a asfixiarlo. Le devolvió el abrazo a Scott  hundiéndose en él y absorbiendo el familiar olor, con el corazón a mil y un sollozo atorado en la garganta. Solo Dios sabía cuánto había extrañado y necesitado a su hermano. Cuantas veces se había quedado mirando el teléfono o un autobús rumbo a California. Levanto el rostro y sonrió cuando la peliroja se acerco corriendo para igualar la acción del hombre lobo una vez este se digno a separarse.

-Eres una rata Stiles.- reclamó cuando tras el abrazo comenzó a golpearle el pecho.- como se te ocurre dejarnos por tanto tiempo.-  la voz se le corto durante unos segundos.- no tienes idea la falta que nos hiciste. Eres el peor mejor amigo de la historia, espero que puedas vivir con eso. –reclamó con esos grandes ojos avellanos echando chispas pero incapaces de ocultar una gran tristeza.

-Necesitaba irme Lyd. –explicó suavemente

-Lo sé, por eso aun sigues vivo, pequeña rata traidora. – hablo regalándole una sonrisa de esos carnosos labios rojos. Y separándose dándole espacio de vuelta a Scott.

Quien otra vez antes que lo previera le estampó un puñetazo enviándolo directo al suelo como un costal de papas. La pelinegra a solo medio metro no se movió ni un milímetro pero sus ojos lo recorrieron minuciosamente antes de volver a centrarse en el hombre lobo. Él por otro lado, sintió el sabor de su sangre en la boca y el dolor punzante en su labio, ya sabía que se estaban tardando en golpearlo.

 -Eso fue por irte sin despedirte. –se acerco furioso a su lado y le encesto un golpe en el abdomen que le hizo perder momentáneamente el aire .- eso fue por dejarnos pese a que estábamos tan desechos como tú. – lo tomo del brazo y lo levanto como si fuera peso pluma para volver a envolverlo en un abrazo. –esto es por volver.

Le costo un par de segundos recuperarse de los golpes y todos los movimientos, pero cuando lo hizo, se separo de Scott como si quemara. Este le devolvió una mirada confusa.

-Solo estoy aquí por las vacaciones, después debo regresar a New York.

-Igual que todos.- siguió Scott acercándose y pasándole un brazo por los hombros. – la universidad no se pasa sola. –bromeo.

Stiles miro hacia atrás donde Alexz seguía afirmada en el auto enviándole mensaje se auxilio.

-Pero que mal novio que eres mira que no presentarme a tus amigos y olvidarme.- soltó dramáticamente la chica llevándose la mano a la frente. Como actriz se moría de hambre pero le dio un motivo para huir despavorido a su lado casi  cayéndose en el proceso.

-Lo lamento tanto mi pequeña “Snupsi boo”. – soltó sujetándola por la cintura.  Donde unas afiladas uñas se clavaron casi haciéndolo chillar por el dolor. El y su estúpidos motes, Alexz estaría cabreada de cojones después de eso.  Y tuvo que tragar duro antes de volver a hablar. –¿Porque no pasamos dentro?- incito, con la voz aguda, mirando a Scott.

-Tienes novia…- soltó sin creérselo el hombre lobo cuyos ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas. – tienes novia y es bonita. –su boca se seco. – tienes novia y no es un gordo travesti.

-¡Hey!

-Todo un logro debo decir. –exclamo Alexz aun con las uñas incrustadas en la blanca piel con lunares.

-Sigamos con las presentaciones. –apuro Stiles. – Tu ya los conoces por lo que te conté de ellos, pero estos son Scott- apunto al moreno quien saludo con la mano. – Lydia. –la banche hizo un asentimiento de cabeza sin quitarle la mirada a la pelinegra quien se la sostenía. –Kira la novia de Scott. –la japonesa sonrió desde el pórtico. –y por ultimo Derek el dueño de la casa de caperucita. –el aludido gruño molesto.

-Era de la abuelita. – le recordó la pelinegra comenzado a caminar dentro del hogar del hombre lobo respaldada por si novio. Derek volvió a gruñir cuando escucho el comentario.

Para Stiles el interior de la casa era describible en una sola palabra.

El hogar que Derek siempre había intentado formar después de la muerte de su familia. El hogar que intento formar cuando mordió a Erica, Boyd e Issac, pero que tras la muerte de los dos primeros y la ida del último parecía ser imposible. Se pecho dolió y miro cálidamente al hombre que se encontraba afirmado junto a la puerta del salón. Este solo le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, casi invisible pero la comisura de sus labios se levantaron, de eso estaba seguro. 

La madera era clara, había grandes ventanales que dejaban filtrar la cálida luz del exterior, nuevos y cómodos muebles, estanterías llenas, vasos con jugo a medio terminar en la mesita de centro y el olor a comida aún llenando el ambiente.

-Es muy acogedor. – comentó Alexz examinando todo el lugar con sus ojos saltando de un lugar a otro. – ¡No tengo ese libro!- soltó acercándose a los estantes y revolviéndolos impacientes. – ni este tampoco. Puedo quedarme aquí por favor, por favor. –suplico con un puchero en los labios mirando al de lunares.

Los presentes la miraron sorprendidos por que nada tenía que ver la chica sería y formal, sobre todo irónica, con la pequeña niña hiperactiva que recorría todo el lugar como si estuviese en la fábrica de Willy Wonca.

-Denle una taza de café y se tranquilizara.- comento el susodicho novio dejándose caer en el gran sillón de cuero marrón. – El último fue hace como dos horas y los efectos ya deben estar pasando… a esta altura su TDAH debe estar por el cielo.

-Ya decía yo que no podía ser normal. – soltó Scott sentándose en un sillón individual frente a su amigo.

-Soy hiperactiva no sorda. –Soltó la pelinegra despejando sus ojos de los libros y clavándolos en el hombre lobo.

-A veces es lo mismo.

-Solo cuando no tienes nada interesante que decir mi pequeño Ewok. -  aclaro dejando los libros a un lado cuando Kira se acerco con un café. – Gracias. - La japonesa solo asintió  y se fue a sentar entre las piernas de su novio.

-¿Que tal New York?- cuestionó la Banshee campeando otro de los sillones individuales.

-Frió que te cagas. Con mucho trabajo y estudio. – miro a la pelinegra que soplaba el café animosamente ya sentada a su lado, no le gustaba caliente. – cada segundo sientes que es el último. Todo se vive muy intensamente.

-Las cosas han estado mas tranquilas por aquí, o todo lo tranquilo que se puede en este pueblo. – se burlo en actual alfa. – Te necesitábamos cada día y cada día esperábamos que volvieras pero no lo hiciste. – no intento ni por asomo ocultar el dolor y la desesperanza en sus palabras.

-Siguen vivos, es mucho más que cuando estaba aquí con mis planes suicidas.

-A penas- rectifico.

El silencio volver a llenar el lugar, la incomodidad era algo palpable para todos excepto para la pelinegra que seguía soplando su café y tomando a sorbitos intentando no quemarse la lengua en el proceso. Stiles la miraba de reojo esperando ese comentario que volvía todo tan incomodo que era imposible seguir ignorando los hechos.

-Pues tuvieron suficiente tiempo libre para reconstruir este lugar. – comento dejando su tasa sobre la mesa ya dando como una tarea perdida enfriar el puto café. – sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de Scott con burla y luego se desplazaron hasta atrapar los verdes de Derek. –  la gente te diría que posiblemente eres mitad morboso mitad masoquista por que pese todos los nuevos olores es imposible ignorar el de la ceniza y los cuerpos calcinados. Esta por toda la casa.- sus ojos se afilaron y la postura de Derek dejo de ser relajada para demostrar cuan molesto estaba con el comentario. – sin embargo lo entiendo. –su mirada se oscureció.-  Mi departamento fuera de la ciudad, donde paso todo el tiempo posible cuando no estoy en el centro, fue construido sobre la casa donde mis padres vivían antes de que yo naciera. Y en una de las alas, es un cuarto que ahora esta transformado en un pequeño jardín interior aun puedes sentir el olor a sangre y muerte. Tan fuerte que es como si hubiese sido ayer que mi madre falleció en el parto. – sus ojos y manos  volaron de vuelta al café. –así que puede que yo también sea en parte masoquista y morbosa incluso más que tú porque me niego a dejar ir a alguien que ni siquiera conocí. – y comenzó a beber gustosa de la tasa como si no hubiese soltado algo tan personal.

Stiles le acaricio la pierna fraternalmente, quería que los distrajera no que soltara algo como eso. Era demasiado personal, él era uno de los pocos privilegiados que habían entrado a ese jardín o sabían siquiera de la existencia del mismo.

De repente no sabía que decir, nadie sabía que decir y en parte era bueno y malo. Mas malo que bueno, porque no debía seguir dándole vueltas al tema que lo había traído junto con su manada y debería soltarlo todo ya pero no sabía cómo.

Scott pavimento un poco el camino.

-Como ya debes haber supuesto estoy estudiando veterinaria en una universidad cercana junto con Lydia que está en geofísica y Kira en pedagogía. –apunto a las aludidas. – y aunque estamos fuera casi toda la semana siempre volvemos aquí para pasar el fin de semana juntos, acompañar a Derek y encargarnos de las cosas sobrenaturales que pasan por el pueblo.

-Yo termine criminalística el año pasado y ahora estoy con mis prácticas y tesis. –soltó el castaño. Y mirando de reojo a su “novia” agrego. –Alexz terminó medicina a los 16, lenguaje con aplicación en latín, portugués, italiano y japonés a los 18 y el próximo año comienza con las prácticas de perito forense.

Lydia pestaño incrédula.

-Donde te la consigues. ¿Por ebay?

-Un centro para jóvenes superdotados en realidad.- aclaro intentando que el ego de la Banshee no sufriera demasiados traspiés. –Te podría conseguir un novio tan inteligente como tú. –intento negociar.

-Paso.- soltó dura.

-Creo que es hora de que pares de darle vueltas al asunto y les digas por que estas aquí.-  dijo la pelinegra un poco harta de la espera. El dramatismo claramente no era lo suyo.

-Hay un motivo en especial- cuestionó Derek. Mientras comenzaba a caminar por el salón, algo no le estaba oliendo bien, literalmente.

-Pues en realidad si. – Stiles comenzó a sudar frío. Tras esta parte moría degollado por los que alguna vez considero sus amigos. – hay un pequeño detalle. – la pelinegra a su lado bufo. – Yo me voy a….a … a comprometer. Si eso me voy a comprometer con Alexz. – la aludida a su lado lo miro incrédula.

-Buena elección de palabras. –dijo tras unos segundos.

-¿Te vas a casar? – soltaron Lydia y Scott incrédulos.

-Claro, por supuesto. –asintió Stiles y para reafirmar sus palabras levanto su mano izquierda donde en su dedo anular brillaba un anillo de plata que había pasado desapercibido para todos los presentes. Su gemelo estaba en la mano de la chica. – Estamos tan enamorados.

Y cuando el castaño creía que comenzaba a ver la luz tras un oscuro y escabroso túnel una risa familiar, y no por ello menos perturbadora, sonó desde el piso superior. Donde con elegancia comenzó a descender nada más y nada menos que Peter Hale.

Alexz a su lado se tenso previendo que la situación se les estaba comenzando a escapar de las manos. El consideraba que nunca estuvo, para empezar, en sus manos. Pero la falsa sensación de seguridad lo había hecho sentir mejor, como si en el fondo nada malo les fuera a pasar, se había ido al carajo cuando Peter entro en el juego.

-Pero miren nada mas los pedazos de visitas que tenemos. – canturreo con esa amabilidad que solo puede presagiar la tercera guerra mundial.  –Stiles Stilinski  y su novia Alexz….- dejo el espacio para ser rellenado. 

\- Sânge, Alexz Sânge.

-Bonito apellido ¿Ruso?

-Rumano

-Claro- el hombre soltó una risa más irónica que cualquier otra cosa y comenzó a deslizarse por el cuarto mientras admiraba a la pareja como si fueran sus presas. Ninguno de los dos se amedrento por el escrutinio. – Alexz. - paladeo el nombre lentamente como si fuera veneno escurriéndose entre sus labios. – Conozco algunas Alexz de New York.

-Es un nombre muy común.

-No para una mujer.- rebatió deslizándose tras la aludida para depositar sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo en el sillón. – Hay una Alexz en especial. Alexz Upir ¿Te suena el nombre?

-No lo había escuchado en mi vida.

-Qué extraño es muy famosa, y no solo ella. –Peter ladeo la cabeza mirando a Stiles. –también su compañero humano. –El resto de los presentes miraba la escena extrañados, Derek era el único que parecía excesivamente inquieto pese a su naturaleza silenciosa y calmada.

-¿Upir? ese no es el apellido de… -  su mirada se detuvo en la pelinegra. Quien le devolvió la mirada calmada, tan calmada que apenas se notaban los pálpitos de su corazón.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? – exigió saber el actual alfa mirando a los cuatro implicados esperando una respuesta.

-Por qué no cuentas toda la historia Stiles. – siguió hablando con voz sedosa el hombre. – Por que no le dices la verdad a tu amigo. –su tono cambio volviéndose agrio. – que no piensas volver, que viniste al pueblo únicamente a renunciar formalmente a la manada para ser uno de ellos, para formar un enlace de sangre con los únicos seres que los hombres lobos mantienen una guerra constante. – sus garras salieron y envolvieron el delgado cuello de la chica. – o mejor porque no nos relatas como fue que en tu escape de lo sobrenatural terminaste enredándote con una integrante de la rama principal de los vampiros. 

Y como si no fuera suficientemente malo Alexz chasqueo la lengua.

-Odio que me digan vampira después de lo de crepúsculo – la joven negó como si no estuviese siendo amenazada. -Dracula es pasable, muy pasable, pero crepúsculo. Te aseguro que si salgo al sol no vas a obtener luz de manera ecológica. Ni te van a dar una estrellita en la frente por cuidar el medio ambiente.

Y Stiles se largo a reír por que esto era casi, casi chistoso. Y necesitaba largar tensiones antes de enfrentarse a un, seguramente, muy cabreado Scott.

-Ese es el constante olor a muerte que el sexo no pudo ocultar. -  le explico Derek a su actual alfa que todavía no parecer volver del shock provocado por la alta traición.

-Me utilizaste. –reclamo Stiles mirando a su “prometida”, su voz no era ni por asomo molesta pero fingía serlo. El tampoco se iba a ganar un Oscar al mejor actor.

-No sería la primera vez. –soltó esta como si nada. – podrías retirar las garras no puedo respirar bien. – miro al hombre lobo de reojo.

-Tú no respiras. – le soltó Peter haciendo mas presión.

-En realidad aún lo hace. – aclaro el castaño. – y si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que lo siguiera haciendo. -  exclamo tomando la mano del hombre lobo con fuerza y alejándola de la chica que se encontraba inusitadamente en calma, por el momento.

Derek los miraba a todos desde una esquina. Recordaba perfectamente sus años en New York y sería, posiblemente, el mejor mediador si quería evitar que Scott manchara el nuevo piso de su salón con la sangre del que era su mejor amigo y su novia-prometida-chupasangre.

-¿Vienes aquí para renunciar oficialmente a la manada? –cuestionó directamente.

-No lo sé. –admitió bajando la cabeza. – Quiero cuidar a Alexz de los peligros en New York y para eso debería romper el lazo con la manada y formar uno nuevo con ella, pero también pertenezco a este lugar, junto a ustedes. No quiero decidirme por un bando. Pero en estos minutos ustedes mantienen el pueblo en pie como una manada, ella está sola, ella pelea contra seres que ustedes ni imaginan todos los días, cada día y solo me tiene a mí para cuidarle las espaldas.

-Te comprendo. –hablo el beta. – es una decisión compleja.- Sin el castaño por los alrededor había tenido que tomar él el puesto de relacionador público. Así de mal estaban las cosas.

-Por eso le dije que tenía que tomarla junto a ustedes.- volvió a hablar la vampiresa. – no quiero orillarlo a tener que hacerlo decidir entre ustedes o yo. – hablo mirando a Scott quien se estaba conteniendo de comenzar con una diatriba de comentarios. –  Antes solo era una inquisidora del concilio de vampiros y Stiles es mi compañero, pero se nos ofreció un puesto dentro del círculo principal de seres sobrenaturales, y para aceptarlo se nos exige estar enlazados. Un humano en medio de tanto ser sobrenatural no es seguro, además que ya de por si se cuestiona altamente su lealtad. – se froto el cabello frustrada. – es una gran oportunidad no solo para mí sino que principalmente para él. Muchos druidas y brujos antiguos han estado dispuestos a enseñarle y transmitirle todos sus conocimientos.  En unos años más fácilmente podríamos acceder a puestos en el concilio.

-Suena como algo serio. – hablo Kira quien no tenía absoluta idea de lo que se estaba hablando. Scott y Lydia tampoco, su fuente de información siempre había sido Stiles pero no creían que “esa” clase de información te la pillaras en google.

-Ese concilio suele decidir las reglas que se dictaran para todas las especies.

-¿Hay reglas?- pregunto irónico el alfa, cinco años y nadie nunca había mencionado nada sobre reglas mucho menos un manual de cómo ser hombre lobo y manejar una manada.

-Mera burocracia, la práctica suele ser otra historia muy diferente, sobre todo en un lugar tan alejado. –aclaró el mayor de los Hale. Dando vueltas por la estancias como un predador a punto de atacar frente al mas mínimo indicio.

-¿Has considerado que por eso no vives en una constante guerra con seres sobrenaturales?

-¡Vivo en una constante guerra con seres sobrenaturales!

-Puedes nombrar más de diez. –pregunto Stiles de repente tomando por sorpresa Scott. Este se quedo callado y tras varios minutos negó finalmente con la cabeza. – llevo en New York 3 años y conozco mas de doscientos. Tú no sabes lo que es la verdadera guerra Scotty. No creas que el núcleo de lo sobrenatural esta en este pueblo.

-Los tratados de paz que se hacen ahí son los que evitan que los otros ciento noventa  te vengan a dar por culo. – agrego la de ojos azules con esa sutileza tan única.

Y el silencio lleno la habitación otra vez, como el fiel compañero de los momentos donde nadie sabe que decir porque están tan ocupados intentando digerir toda la información recibida que nada parece ser adecuado u oportuno para interrumpir.

-Creo que es mejor irnos. –soltó al fin Stiles cuando reflexionó que no había mucho más que agregar al asunto lamentándose profundamente por haber gastado todo su humor en el largo viaje, hubiese podido hacer mucho menos tenso y clarificador este reencuentro.

-Sin duda la vista es bonita. –comento completamente fuera de lugar Alexz que observaba a través de los grandes ventanales el patio exterior iluminado tenuemente por luces a lo largo del camino al estacionamiento. – ¿Te importa si me llevo algunos libros Derek? –cuestionó apuntando una gran pila junto a la librería. –prometo devolvértelos pronto.

-Adelante. – y Derek no es un gran caballero pero Stiles ya está casi al lado de la puerta listo para arrancar y por muy fuerte que sea la chica esa es una pila demasiado grande para que la cargue sola. –déjame ayudarte – y toma la mitad comenzando a caminar hasta el mercedes.

-Gracias.

-Es tu auto – afirma cuando salen al patio. Y tiene la vista fija en el vehículo que le está haciendo competencia a su camaro.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-¿Has visto el jepp de Stiles? -  el aludido, que está a solo medio metro, se gira en redondo para mirarlo feo y sacarle la lengua. Adultez donde.

-Si que lo he visto, es mas…

-Intento venderlo por internet… varias veces. –acuso recuperando de a poco la actitud aniñada. Mientras apuntaba acusadoramente a la chica.

Derek no pudo evitar soltar un amago de risa. En el fondo de su alma era consciente que la presencia del castaño le había hecho gran falta. Ese comentario estúpido para relajar el ambiente, esa mano cálida en su hombro dándole fuerzas cuando todo parecía irse al demonio, esos ojos miel llenos de determinación. Inhalo lentamente la nueva esencia del chico e intento ignorar el hecho que había sido el primero en notar su regreso. Desde que lo había conocido en el bosque, y había captado su aroma por primera vez que se le había hecho sencillo seguirle el rastro. Y aunque al principio había sido un suplicio no poder despegarse el olor de la nariz, con el tiempo lo tomo como una ventaja. Y ahora podía notar los pequeños grandes cambios.

-Ya no tomas Adderall. – comento cuando, mientras dejaba los libros en la maleta, su cara termino en el cuello del chico.

-Alexz tiro el primer día todas mis pastillas por la ventana y me coloco enfrente un café muy cargado y algo de maría. – explico dándose vuelta y quedando frente a frente con el ex alfa. – resulta que es cientos de veces mejor y sin efectos secundarios.

-Me alegro. –y tuvo que controlar el impulso de estirar la mano y acariciar la mejilla y el pelo. – te ves mucho mejor que cuando lo tomabas. – y esta vez fue imposible detener su pulgar que se paseo bajo los ojos miel donde ya no estabas las constantes ojeras. – ¿Puedes dormir más de ocho horas seguidas?

-Solo en teoría. –Aclaro -Las pesadillas se fueron pero entre el centro, las practicas y los trabajos para el concilio me queda bastante poco tiempo para un sueño reparador. – movió su rostro buscando mas contacto.- aunque los ataques de pánico en algunos momentos son inevitables.

Y compartieron una de “esas” miradas.

Alexz sentada ya en el puesto del conducto observaba todo por el espejo retrovisor con una sonrisita picara en el rostro. Conocía baste de la historia de ese par, sobretodo de lo mucho que se habían unido y fraternizado cuando acabo lo del nogitsune. Y podía apostar su inmortalidad a que las dudas que tenía su compañero con respecto a su sexualidad habían sido a causa de ese sensual hombre lobo, y es que Derek estaba para tirarlo desnudo es una cama y amarrarse junto a el por un periodo indefinido de tiempo. Y reflexionó que Stiles nunca había querido decirle con quien había perdido la virginidad… y quizás y solo quizás. Este viaje estaba prometiendo mucha diversión a costa de su mejor amigo. Pero quería alargar la fiesta un rato más así que hizo sonar la bocina haciendo que el parcito se separara de golpe.

-Hey Derek ¿Quieres acompañarnos a comer? –cuestionó asomando la cabeza por el vidrio.

-Quizás otro día, mi alfa seguro que me necesitara hoy. – apunto hacia la casa ganándose una mirada de comprensión por parte de la pelinegra.

-Aun hay muchas historias que me gustaría contarles y a la vez enterarme de lo que sucedió en mi ausencia.

-Tal vez mañana, yo te estoy llamando. – y haciendo un movimiento de cabeza se despidió. Adentrándose en su renovada casa.

Fue el turno esta vez de Alexz de manejar y gracias a dios porque en cuanto estuvieron fuera del radar auditivo de los caninos soltó la pregunta que le había estado quemando las neuronas.

-Así que….¿qué tan grande la tiene Derek?- En respuesta el humano se puso de todos los colores.

-Estas insinuando lo que creo que estas insinuando que me estas insinuando.-soltó en un hilo de voz.

-No me vengas con tus frases de mierda enredosas. ¿Tuviste sexo con el si o si?

-¿No, es una opción?- intento hacerle la envolvente a la chica.

-No. – soltó dura.

-Alexz no puedes preguntarme eso. –exclamo rojo.

-Tienes razón. – la chica rodo los ojos y mejoro su pregunta - ¿Fue con Derek Hale con quien perdiste tu virginidad?

-Es así como intentas arreglar la situación- exclamó mirándola con los ojos desorbitados.

-Esa no es una respuesta.- negó con los dedos sobre el volante.

-Este es un mundo libre, esa puede ser una respuesta.- contraataco.

-No cuando estas dentro de mi auto.- soltó frenando en seco ya molesta por las sacadas de vuelta.

Stiles la miro infinitamente y luego desvió la vista hacia el bosque que lo rodeaba, no quería responderle porque sabía a donde quería llegar con todo ese show. Y él se negaba en redondo a rememorar ese tiempo tan oscuro. Sin embargo los orbes azules que lo miraban por el reflejo del cristal de decían claramente que no lo dejarían en paz hasta llegar al meollo del asunto.

-No no fue con Derek, fue con una mujer coyote llamada Malía. Hoy no estaba presente pero también es de la manada.  – dejo escapar en un suspiro.

\- Y?

-Y?

-¿Y que paso con Derek?

-No paso nada con Derek mujer.

-Te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces a ti mismo. No me vengas con que no paso nada porque ese hombre te miraba mitad dolido mitad esperanzado. Y yo no miro así a mis amigos a menos que haya pasado algo.

-Si tienes tanta certeza dímelo tú. – soltó intentando ignorar el cosquilleo en su estómago tras lo dicho por Alexz.

-Stiles.- pronunció con ese tono que decía claramente que no debía desafiar su autoridad y responder la puta pregunta.

-No perdí mi autoridad con Derek. –repitió mirando directamente a la chica.- pero si nos enredados, una vez. –aclaró. –fue la noche antes de irme.

-¿El sabía que te irías?

-No, pero supongo que siempre supo que se despertaría solo a la mañana siguiente. Ya fuera porque me suicidara o me fuera. Era obvio que algo me sucedía. -  deslizo una mano hasta la radio para subirle el volumen a la música.

-Bueno eso explica mucho. –  soltó Alexz mientras ponía en marcha otra vez al vehículo.

 Cuando estuvo segura que el castaño no la escucha se dijo a si misma que tenía dos meses para volver a juntar a ese parcito. Su corazón sin embargo se comenzó a agrietar, en el fondo de su alma siempre había sabido que volvería sola a New York. Había vivido toda una vida sola y aunque  Stiles había sido como un refrescante vaso de agua en el verano era consciente que jamás, ni por asomo, el chico había sido completamente de ella por un segundo completo. Miro la carretera fijamente intentando no pestañear mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al volante. Así es cuando amas a alguien, colocas su felicidad por sobre la tuya.

-Te quiero pequeña.- soltó Stiles de la nada depositando un beso en su mejilla sorprendiéndola. – Siempre serás mi chica favorita.

-También te quiero cariño. – tomo una gran bocanada antes de devolverle la sonrisa. – Eres el mejor amigo del universo. Te amo.

-Yo también. –y entrelazo los dedos de ambos. Mientras la noche ya completamente instaurada ocultaba los rostros decididos de ambos.


	2. De problemas y muertes se vive esta vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los problemas ya empiezan a hacerse presente y el Sterek se empieza a pavimentar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez por estos lares.  
> Honestamente solo lo seguí por que me llego un comentario pidiéndomelo y bueno, el capitulo estaba casi listo.  
> Aunque creo que lo seguiré, quizás.

-Creí que tu padre estaría en casa.- comento extrañada Alexz cuando estaciono frente a la casa de su compañero. El lugar tenía todas las luces apagadas y sin ninguna señal de vida aparente tanto dentro como fuera.

-Lo llamare.- soltó Stiles tomando su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y marcando al teléfono privado de su padre. Le lanzo las llaves a la chica para que abriera la casa mientras el volvía a llamar. 

-Stiles.- respondió la voz cansada del hombre cuando marco por tercera vez. 

-Hola papá, estamos en la casa pero no hay nadie. Creí que estarías aquí. ¿Sucedió algo? –dijo rápidamente sin ocultar su preocupación. Tenía una larga lista de malas experiencias cuando las personas no respondían el celular. 

-Se nos pidió ayuda debido a un gran caso en un pueblo vecino. – El hombre suspiro.- voy a estar devuelta mañana para el almuerzo. Lamento no haberte podido recibir. – Y había un profundo y verdadero pesar en sus palabras ¿Hace cuanto que no veía a su progenitor? ¿Tres años? Quizás más, ya ni él era capaz de recordarlo. 

-No te preocupes, me alegro de que estés bien. – siguió a la pelinegra mientras esta comenzaba a prender todas las luces y subirle la temperatura al termostato. Las noches en California eran frescas, incluso algo frías. – Alexz ya había dejado pollo descongelando para hacer una gran cena pero supongo que será mañana. La aludida movió la mano quitándole importancia. 

-Por mí no se preocupen y tomen una buena cena. El viaje debió ser extenuante. –El hombre se escuchaba más animado. – Dale mis disculpas a Alexz y dile que mañana podre probar de su comida.

-No es ningún problema Sheriff. –gritó la chica desde la cocina. Stiles tiro su chaqueta sobre el sillón y camino hasta afirmase contra el refrigerador, viendo como esta se ponía un delantal para no manchar su vestido y comenzaba a rebuscar ingredientes por todo el lugar. 

-Por cierto papá, ¿te importaría que Alexz se quede a dormir en la casa?- preguntó haciéndose a un lado cuando la pelinegra comenzó a rebuscar en el congelador algunos vegetales. 

-Claro que no. Es más, me siento mejor si ella está junto a ti. –dijo aliviado. –puede dormir en mi cama. –ofreció.

-No te preocupes lo hará en la mía. 

\- ¿Y tú?

-Igual. - respondió automático. 

-No necesitaba saber eso. –casi pudo ver a su padre negar. Alexz soltó una risa mientras comenzaba a hacer una mezcla de especies en un bol de metal ligeramente oxidado en la base.

-No deberías haber preguntado sino supuesto. Te estás oxidando. –El hombre gruño.- te quiero papi. –no pudo evitar soltar una risita. – nos vemos mañana, adiós.

-Adiós hijo, adiós Alexz.

-Chauu~ -canturreo la chica. Y la comunicación se corto. – ahora tu para de hacer el vago y ven a ayudarme. –lo apuntó con una zanahoria intentando parecer enojada y amenazante pero logro el efecto contrario. Stiles tomo otro de los delantales y se acerco a su lado.

-¿Que quieres que haga cariñito?

-Podrías encargarte del acompañamiento y yo del pollo, gordo. - Apuntó las papas y los algunos vegetales. – pero antes. –corrió escalera arriba y a los segundos volvió con su compu que coloco sobre la mesa libre dándole play a su lista de reproducción. Música de estilo dubstep lleno el lugar. Y esto parecía más una fiesta en potencia que una simple comida.

-Aquí te pueden acusar de ruidos molestos.- le recordó viendo como esta comenzaba a mover las caderas siguiendo el ritmo. A él le estaba costando un mundo y medio no hacer lo mismo.

-¿Vez que me importe?- sus ojos brillaron divertidos y sus risas eran fuertes y desinhibidas mientras volvía a condimentar el pollo que había dejado descongelando, sabiamente, antes de salir. 

Había tanta familiaridad en eso. En New York cada sábado se juntaba todo el grupo en el departamento que ambos compartían y hacían una gran comida con la música en alto y al menos diez personas yendo de acá para allá. Robando comida, jugando videojuegos en el plasma, algunos otros campeando la mesa de centro llenándola con computadores y comida chatarra. Otros en la cocina haciendo dulces, la cena, o simplemente alentando. El había llegado al centro una noche como esas. 

-La comida no se hará sola.- le recriminó la chica comenzando a enterrarle las uñas entre las costillas.

-Dios santo que molestosa que eres. – se quejó haciendo muecas de dolor, porque dolía la porquería. –Y después te quejas cuando te lo devuelvo. – y se giro tomándola en brazos como a un saco de papas, deslizando uno de sus tacones y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas en el pie.

-NOOOOOO!!!!!!-gritó comenzando a reírse y moverse compulsivamente. – Stiles detente, detente!!!! – se revolvía entre sus brazos como si estuviera poseída. – No lo vuelvo a hacer lo juro!!! 

Se detuvo y la chica quedo hecha un flan entre sus brazos como si ya no le quedara energía y le hubiesen drenados todas las fuerzas. 

-Te odio. –se quejo haciendo un puchero cuando la dejo sentada sobre la mesa de la cocina. Tenía los brazos cruzados, las mejillas rojas y el pelo hecho un asco.  
-Que mona. – se burlo mientras se giraba y comenzaba con su parte de la cena.

-¡Que no soy mona! – se quejo tomando su computador entre las manos bajando la intensidad de la música y comenzando a teclear furiosa. 

Stiles la miro de reojo y se pregunto cuánto tardaría en dejar de estar molesta. Usualmente lo más que llegaba a durar era hasta que se quedaba dormida. Para la mañana siguiente ya lo habría olvidado y si se llegaba a acordar fingiría molestia por treinta segundos hasta volverlo a olvidar. Porque estaba tan seguro. Porque él era exactamente igual.

-Nin nos envía saludos desde Egipto. Dice que ya nos compro regalos. – volvió a hablar a los pocos minutos con expresión mucho más relajada. 

-Solo nos utiliza de escusa para comprar. – eso había sido más rápido de lo usual. 

-Cierto. –soltó una risita. – solucionó el problema de los vampiros el primer día así que posteo que planea tomarse todo el resto de la semana para hacer turismo… En un mall. – Negó con la cabeza – No me gusta Egipto, no vamos a ir a vacacionar ahí nunca.

-¿Mucha radiación solar?

-Muchas Nin. –Fingió un escalofrío.- Con una para la vida me basta.- Stiles ni siquiera cuestionó esas sabias palabras. Ninium era una descendiente del demonio Pazuzu el cual había aterrorizado Mesopotamia hace varios milenios atrás. Toda su estirpe actualmente residía en los desiertos y expandía la muerte y enfermedades por los mismos.

-¿Donde está el resto?- cuestionó rápidamente.

-Esparcidos por el mundo, los verdugos se fueron a vacacionar a los lugares donde tenían trabajos, excepto Elice, el se devolvió enseguida y se largo a Grecia. 

-¿Donde le toco?- la chica apunto el suelo. Y él tuvo que darle toda la razón al rubio de regresar lo más pronto posible. El infierno tampoco era su lugar favorito para pasar las vacaciones. 

-Siento que últimamente los del consejo nos están enviando únicamente misiones suicidas. 

-Cuéntate una nueva. – Alexz clavo su azul mirada en la miel de él. – siempre puedes dejarlo. –ofreció.

-No empieces con eso y tengamos una cena en paz si no es mucho pedir. –la chica no volvió a insistir. Y él se concentro en la comida. 

-Mañana antes que llegue tu padre me gustaría salir a conocer la ciudad. 

-¿Algún lugar en especial?

-No realmente solo vagar un poco. – Se detuvo de teclear un segundo.- sola Stiles. –aviso ganándose una mirada extrañada del chico.

-Mientras no sueltes el móvil. - concedió acercándose a su lado y revisando junto con ella el blog del consejo. 

-¿El resto sabe que estamos de vacaciones haciendo el vago?

-¿Que si lo saben? –la chica arqueo una perfecta ceja. -A que no adivinas que adorable sanguijuela armo la casa de putas en el consejo porque nosotros podíamos tomar vacaciones y el no. –soltó irónica.

-Eric. –Stiles negó con la cabeza mientras revisaba los comentarios del blog.- Porque no me extraña. Ha estado más insoportable desde que supo que fuimos llamados para ser los verdugos del consejo sobrenatural. 

-Siempre ha sido un hijo de puta insoportable ¿Recuerdas su reacción cuando supo que eras mi compañero?

Claramente lo recordaba, el tipo lo había intentando humillar y desacreditar frente a todo el concilio. Había cuestionado de su persona hasta lo que no era cuestionable y de paso había intentado pisotear a Alexz en el proceso. Para su lamentable persona Víctor lo había escuchado y cuestionar a su hija y su poder era como cuestionarlo a él mismo. Se dice que en los sectores más apartados aún se escuchaban sus alaridos de dolor mientras sus huesos lisa y llanamente eran extirpados, y no de manera quirúrgica precisamente.  
-Hay personas que nunca aprenden. Ni siquiera el dolor los hace más receptivos para conocer algo de humildad.

-Dos meses sin verle la cara será el cielo.- Alexz soltó un largo suspiro.- después de la cena quiero jugar ajedrez tridimensional… ¿te apuntas?

-¿Con quién más jugarías si no fuera yo?

-Podría invocar algún demonio menor… ¿crees que tu padre se moleste si juego con él en el salón?

-Posiblemente se moleste mas por la mancha de azufre que quedara en la alfombra. Eso no salé con nada. –soltó aguantando la risa, esto no debería ser tan cotidiano. Su vida era muy rara, aunque había llegado a esa conclusión cuando Scott fue mordido, esta solo eran las repercusiones de una vida envuelta en lo sobrenatural. 

-He visto esa alfombra y Dios sabe que azufre es el mínimo de los males que han caído en ella, es más, me juego un brazo a que cuando la compraron no era multicolor.- la chica se cruzo de brazos como si ya tuviera todo el permiso del mundo para hacer un Sabbat en su salón.

-Te recuerdo que estamos como invitados en una zona gobernada por hombres lobos que me juego un brazo no estarán muy felices si empiezas a invocar seres del infierno en sus dominios. 

-Pero será uno chiquitito. 

-Eso dijiste la penúltima vez y casi terminaste trayendo a este plano existencial al demonio que rige uno de los siete pecados capitales. 

-Errores menores.- le quito importancia y camino hasta el horno.- el pollo está listo, voy a empezar a servir. – aviso sacando la fuente con cuidado y comenzando a llevar los cubiertos y demás a la mesa. 

-Podemos jugar mañana hoy solo quiero dormir.- soltó tras tomar un poco de jugo cuando ambos ya estaban sentados comiendo. – Conducir doce horas seguidas hace estragos en mi cuerpo.

-Vale. –Concedió Alexz llevándose un trozo de pollo a la boca.- tú vete a dormir y yo me encargo de ordenar.

-Por eso eres mi amiga favorita.

-¿Creí que era por el sexo?- se burló esta en respuesta sirviendo mas vegetales a ambos.

-Por eso también.- eso saco carcajadas de ambos y antes de darse cuenta ya habían terminado con sus platos y Stiles ya se enfilaba escalera arriba. – Adiós.

-Buenas noches cariño.

La planta de arriba estaba completamente a oscuras pero no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo en prender las luces, se desplazo como un zombi hasta el baño donde se lavo los dientes y se volvió a arrastrar a la cama y solo una vez en ella callo en cuenta que no tenía sabanas después de su pequeña actividad física en la tarde. Soltó un taco nada suave y decidió que había dormido en lugares peores, una sabana no lo mataría, se quito la ropa con pereza y se arropo hasta la cabeza, a los segundos ya sea por falta de aire o simple sueño se quedo dormido.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Se despertó de golpe con el grito contenido en la garganta y un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda. Miro sus temblorosas manos con terror esperando no estar todavía en el sueño y soltó el jadeo contenido cuando comprobó que no estaban manchadas de sangre y tenía diez dedos. Las pesadillas habían vuelto desde que se había enterado de que volvería a Beacon Hills, cada vez eran más frecuentes y más escalofriantes. 

Esta vez se había visto a si mismo enterrando los dientes en el cuello de Alison, desgarrando la piel y sacando parte de la arteria al exterior donde la sangre salía impulsada como un chorro; manchando el cadáver de Scott que yacía a solo medio metro con el cuerpo dividido en dos. La sangre y viseras de su mejor amigo bañaban el pavimento formando un gran charco negruzco que iba entremezclando con la sangre de su ex novia.

Sintió el pollo y las especias subiéndole por la garganta así que tuvo que levantarse rápidamente y correr desesperado al baño para vaciar todo el contenido de su estómago, sin embargo, y para su desafortunada suerte la comida ya había sido digerida y solo se vio capaz de devolver la bilis. Arrodillado junto al WC tuvo que aguantar que las arcadas continuaran por varios minutos más haciéndole arder la garganta y provocando que lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Cuando estaba comenzando a recobrar el control de su cuerpo cometió el error de pensar en otra de sus pesadillas y las arcadas fueron esta vez incluso más fuertes. El protagonista esta vez era Derek quien yacía inmovilizado en la ex mansión Hale mientras él le prendía fuego a lo que quedaba de la casa y veía como la carne del hombre lobo comenzaba a desintegrarse emitiendo un olor indescriptible, pero que lo orillaba una vez consciente a vaciar su contenido estomacal al segundo.

-Cariño- llamó Alexz atrayendo su atención mientras comenzaba a acariciar su espalda en forma circular. –Despeja tu mente. No pienses en eso.

-No…puedo.- soltó en un quejido con las mejillas bañadas en lagrimas. – No puedo.-repitió intentando centrarse en su respiración y no en las morbosas imágenes que su cerebro no paraba de enviarle a su retina.

-Si puedes, es lo mismo de siempre. –la chica tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le sonrió con expresión cansada. –solo está en tu mente no es real.

-Se siente real. –rebatió centrándose únicamente en esos azules. Se sentía tan real, tan jodidamente real que sentía la culpa revolver su estómago cada vez que veía a uno de sus amigos. 

-Lo sé, créeme que lo se pero no es real. –arrastró a Stiles hasta la fría pared de cerámico donde lo dejo afirmado. –todo está aquí. –tocó con sus pulgares las zonas junto a los ojos. – todo está en tu mente, ya ganaste esa batalla una vez, puedes volver a hacerlo. 

-Necesito salir a trotar un rato.- soltó tras algunos minutos intentando vaciar su mente y no esófago, correr siempre lo relajaba, perderse entre los árboles y la naturaleza y desgastar sus músculos hasta que no fuera capaz ni de levantarse, mucho menos de tener pesadillas. Alexz asintió en respuesta, ella nadaba en situaciones como esta.

-Llévate a Apo contigo.- le ordenó una vez de vuelta en el cuarto y extendiéndole una pequeña daga. Stiles la tomo sin siquiera dudarlo y la deslizo por el interior de la manga del chaleco que acababa de colocarse. Tenía además un holgado pantalón de buzo y unas zapatillas especializadas para correr en bosques.

-Deberías volver a dormir.- arrastró a Alexz hasta la cama y la tapo hasta el cuello perfectamente porque, al igual que él, dormía solo en ropa interior y aún dentro de la casa hacía frió. –estaré bien. –le dijo cuando vio los orbes azules seguirle atentos por la habitación. La chica asintió aún un tanto reacia y se deslizo hasta perderse entre las frazadas haciéndose un ovillo en el proceso.

Stiles no se lo dudo ni un segundo y bajando la escalera de dos en dos salió de la casa rumbo al frondoso bosque que rodeaba Beacon Hills, y que albergaba cientos de criaturas que ni los hombres lobos podían imaginar.

No había avanzado mucho cuando capto un exceso de energía sobrenatural pululando el bosque así que se detuvo frente a un árbol cualquiera y sacando la daga aun manchada con la sangre de Alexz, comenzó a trazar una serie de símbolos proveniente de una civilización que el hombre ni si quiera había sido capaz de conocer. Pero que no por ello era menos famosa.

-Apollymi la gran destructora yo te invoco en tu forma humana. – soltó al aire y fijo su vista en el sello y como este tras unos minutos comenzó a deformarse para expulsar del mismo un ser no más grande que su palma que comenzó a revolotear a su alrededor hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de su cara.

-Stiles ¿A qué debo el hecho que me saques de mi descanso? – pronunció con un ligero acento la esfera de energía. La voz era de una mujer y aunque sonaba fría y desinteresada había pequeños matices de molestia.

-Alexz…- comenzó a explicarse pero el ser lo corto de cuajo.

-Sé lo que mi ama… –la última palabra sonó con profundo desagrado. – a solicitado. Sin embargo no veo amenaza alguna. 

-Hay demasiada energía sobrenatural. Una por si sola es controlable pero, si son muchos los que atacan…- la bola de energía tomo la forma corpórea de un hada. Con largo cabello rubio y ojos azules que brillaban como dos faros en la noche, posiblemente también compartía el mismo nivel de maldad que esas pequeñas bastardas.

-Te acompañare y protegeré en tu camino, hijo de Atenea. –proclamó con voz solemne Apo mientras comenzaba a revolotear en torno al castaño. Stiles quería decirle que no era un hijo de la diosa de la sabiduría, que si de él dependiera ni él ni ninguno de su estirpe tendría nada que ver en ese rollo mitológico. Pero si Apo lo decía, no quedaba más que aceptarlo y esperar no estar vivo cuando la diosa se liberara de sus ataduras y devastara el mundo. Empezando por todo hijo y descendiente de los dioses griegos. 

Y aunque sonara horrible Stiles casi la apoyaba. Casi. Él no era de los que aprobaban matanzas indiscriminadas, pero por esta vez podía hacer la vista gorda, decir que estaba justificado. Después de todo todos los hijos de Apollymi y absolutamente toda su estirpe fueron eliminado en un día y una noche mientras su cuidad se perdía en el mar. Y nadie dijo nada. Nadie impidió que como siempre los griegos hicieran los que se les viniera en gana.

“Deberían volver pronto a New York” Escuchó la voz en su cabeza de la mujer que un día fue reina y señora de las tierras más prosperas que el mundo jamás vio. Desvió un segundo los ojos para ver la figura a su lado mientras esquivaba un tronco a medio caer en su trote nocturno.

“¿Porque la prisa?” Proyectó en su mente volviendo la vista al frente, años de hacer esto le habían dado cierta gracia pero aún era lo suficientemente patoso como para resbalarse con un poco de musgo o sus cordones. 

“Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este lugar” Stiles apresuro el paso, el también tenía esa ligera sensación que las cosas en cualquier segundo podían estallarle en la cara. Había intentado ignorarlo bajo el sentimiento de felicidad tras volver a ver a sus amigos, pero en plena madrugada y con el sabor amargo aún en el paladar era difícil ignorar ese cosquilleo en el estómago. “Simplemente vuelvan y sellen la unión”

“Lo dices porque me aprecias o porque no te es beneficioso que Alexz muera y esas probabilidades bajan dramáticamente a mi lado” La diosa soltó una risita malvada que casi hace que Stiles choque contra un árbol del susto. 

“Un poco de los dos” admite y eso ya es todo un avance “Pero ciertamente la muerte de mi fuente de alimento pospondría bastante mi regreso. No para siempre pero si un par de siglos.”

Se detuvo un segundo para analizar la situación. Toda la humanidad o la vida de su mejor amiga. Había tenido pruebas de economía más difíciles de responder que eso. Volvió a trotar con la mente más despejada y una ligera sonrisa asomada en sus labios. Apo parecía haber leído su mente porque pululaba feliz a su alrededor, o todo lo feliz que se puede esperar de un ser vengativo destinado a la destrucción de cientos de razas. 

“Ya no es necesaria mi presencia así que me retiro” anunció de la diosa mientras comenzaba a hacerse difusa su figura. 

“¿Me dejas?” cuestionó rápidamente viendo con cautela la oscuridad del frondoso bosque. Estaba muy adentrado a merced de cualquier cosa que quisiera violar su pobre cuerpecito. “Solito” intento que su voz no sonara excesivamente afeminada.

“Solo no” y esa afirmación no lo hizo sentir mejor en lo más mínimo. 

Apo se aproximo hasta un árbol y comenzó a fundirse en el mientras movía su pequeña manito blanca en despedida. Stiles hizo el amago de detener su huida y estrujar ese cuerpo como lo haría una niña de cinco años con una muñeca de trapo, pero el ruido de una rama siendo quebrada a su espalda lo detuvo en seco. 

Giro la vista con una lentitud agónica mientras su mano se dirigía a la daga que le había pasado Alexz hace unas horas. Por que apo lo había dejado a su suerte, había dicho que no había nada peligroso en el bosque, pero sabía que algo no humano se refugiaba bajo el manto de la oscuridad a solo unos metros de él. Ladeo la daga dejando que un haz de luz la hiciera brillar y se puso en posición de ataque mientras sus ojos se afilaban fijos en una sombra que se movía tras unos árboles. 

Y de repente no estaba en medio del bosque de Beacon Hills si no en su primera noche de casería en New York. Recordaba haber esperado en la salita de su departamento, moviéndose de un lado a otro mirando intermitentemente entre la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Alexz y su gran bolso militar lleno de cientos de artilugios contra criaturas sobrenaturales. Recordaba el nerviosismo y como tenía el estomago revuelto, era la primera vez que era más que solo una mente pensante. Y entonces salió del cuarto su compañera vestida como para un desfile de moda y él se quedo a cuadritos ¿Acaso se había equivocado de día?

“¿Qué haces vestido de esa forma Stiles?” se había quejado la vampiresa cruzada de brazos. Y pareció haber leído la incredulidad en su rostro por que en un bufido agrego. “Hoy podríamos morir así que…” levanto su mano y comenzó a enumerar. “A la muerte se le saluda con una sonrisa amplia y sincera” se acerco dos pasos “Si morimos lo hacemos de peleando y de pie, SIEMPRE” se soltó su coleta dejando suelto su largo pelo negro. “Y por ultimo saludos a la muerte de gala” E hizo una reverencia mientras sonreía y sacaba dos dagas de dentro de las mangas todo con una sonrisa ligeramente desquiciada. “Ahora a cambiarte que vamos tarde a nuestro funeral” 

Stiles miro su buzo plomo ligeramente desteñido y la chaqueta roja dos tallas más grandes. No estaba bien vestido para presentarse a la muerte. No podía dejar este mundo de forma tan mundana. Volvió a escuchar el sonido de algo acercándose, esta vez más rápido y comenzó una cuenta regresiva en su cabeza mientras ralentizaba los pálpitos de su corazón. 

3  
Inhalo la esencia del bosque. El olor a musgo y pino junto con la tierra mojada y el barro.

2  
Exhalo. Listo para cualquier cosa que se le viniera encima. Y espero.

1  
Un gran lobo negro salió de entre las profundidades de la maleza, con las fauces abiertas y listas para enterrarse en su cuello Stiles lo esquivos moviéndose a su derecha y girando para clavar con fuerza la daga en lomo del animal, que aulló dolido alejándose. Pero no lo dejo retroceder mucho por que arremetió otra vez esta vez con la vista fija en la yugular del canino. Solo que cuando el metal manchado de sangre debería haber cruzado la carne, una mano humana detuvo la del castaño y los arrastro a ambos al piso quedando el moreno sentado sobre la cintura del menor. 

-¡Derek!- exclamó el hijo del Sheriff cuando tras la bruma de la adrenalina identifico unos ojos azules que lo miraban con fiereza. 

-Stiles…- cuestionó tras unos tensos segundos el hombre lobo paseando desde el castaño a la mano del chico que aun mantenía la daga bien sujeta. –¿Me atacaste?

-¿Yo?- el verdugo se enojó. – ¿Quien se me tiró primero con toda la intención de volverme su merienda nocturna? – Se movió con brusquedad saliendo con facilidad bajo el desnudo hombre lobo. –Dios que puto susto me acabas de dar. – hablo intentando volver a tranquilizar su respiración. - Estuve a punto de matarte idiota.

-¿A mí?- Derek tuvo el descaro de soltar una risa que se le corto cuando Stiles mostro la otra daga en su mano contraria y con un ligero hilo de sangre proveniente del cuello del mayor. 

-Si, a ti. – Stiles dejo caer la frente contra un árbol. Cuando volviera a casa él y apo tendrían una muy interesante conversación. La pequeña rata había seguramente sentido la presencia de Derek desde el principio y no había dicho nada. Y ahora estaba con el Hale, en medio del bosque, solos y este denudo. Volvió a golpear su cabeza contra el árbol. 

-Lo lamento vale. –Derek puso una mano en su cabeza y acaricio sus cabellos. – sentí una poderosa presencia maligna en el bosque y vine a investigar. –Stiles se mantuvo sabiamente callado. Una habilidad que le había costado años desarrollar a base de momentos suicidas.- Solo quería saber de qué se trataba pero luego sentí tu presencia y creí que podrías haberte metido en algún problema. 

-Creo que podría encargarme solo. – respondió Stiles girándose y posando la mano en la herida que le había provocado al licántropo. Esta estaba entre las costillas a milímetros de los pulmones. Para un humano hubiese sido fatal pero Derek ya comenzaba a regenerarse, aunque tardaría más de lo usual, la daga era de plata. – Lo lamento.

-Te he provocado heridas peores. – intento aligerar el ambiente ganándose una risa por parte del castaño. 

-Creo que aún hay sangre en mi manubrio. –Stiles le golpeo el hombro con complicidad. –Ahora que puedo te hare pagar cada una de esas Sourwolf. 

Derek negó con la cabeza comenzando a caminar de vuelta al bosque. Sin embargo Stiles se quedo en la misma posición limpiando sus armas con el borde de su poleron. 

-Vienes- Stiles negó deslizando con facilidad la daga por su manga aún si dirigirle la mirada al mayor. Este no pareció complacido por qué acorto la distancia que los separaba y atrapo al castaño por la cintura. –No era una pregunta. –soltó con voz ronca en plena oreja del castaño.

-No eres mi alfa.- rebatió desafiante sintiendo la barba del mayor rasparle el cuello y como unas callosas manos se colaban bajo su camiseta.

-Estoy a punto de arreglar eso. – una mano se coló bajo el buzo plomo. Y Stiles decidió que definitivamente iba a tener una conversación mañana con apo. Pero no sería precisamente para regañarla.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La bendita conversación se tuvo que prolongar muchas horas. Por que cuando Stiles retorno a su hogar a eso de las diez de la mañana tras escaparse de los brazos, unos muy firmes y desnudos brazos de Derek quien aún dormía plácidamente en la renovada mansión Hale, se pillo con una casa vacía.

Y Alexz no era lo que se dice madrugadora. Para ella el día comenzaba por lo general a las 2 de la tarde. Aunque si consideraba que por lo general los dos se acostaban cuando estaba amaneciendo tenía cierto sentido ese horario.

Intento hacer memoria y recordó que la vampiresa había mencionado una salida por la ciudad SOLA, esa palabra no le dio mucha confianza así que decidió darle caza, aunque eso si primero tomo una refrescante ducha para quitarse los rastros de su intensa noche y comer algo. Su ropa estaba aún en la maleta toda revuelta así que tomo lo primero que vio. Una polera blanca manga corta y unos pantalones jeans junto con unos convers azules. Todo listo salió caminando daga en el bolsillo y con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. 

Pillar a alguien que no se está escondiendo y con gustos algo obvios no es lo que se dice divertido. Y Alexz era una presa horrible, ni siquiera fingió no ser consciente de su presencia cuando se deslizo con todo la cautela por su espalda hasta sacar la daga y acercarla a su cuello.

-Desde hace cinco cuadras que siento el olor a perro. – la daga quedo a medio camino del pálido cuello. –Así que cuenta todos los sucios detalles.- ordeno devolviendo el libro a la amplia librería. 

-Deberías saberlo, después de todo tu lo planeaste.- la carcajada que soltó la chica atrajo varias molestas miradas. Stiles se apresuro a esconder su arma. – ¿Esa es tu confesión?  
-Deberías saberlo. No te haces llamar inteligente.

Ambos fijaron la vista en el contrario, en una encarnizada lucha por ver quién era el vencedor. Siendo el perdedor quien dimitiera primero, quien se fuera de lengua y contara todos los detalles. Largos minutos se suscitaron, sin embargo, fue el humano que con lágrimas en los ojos por no pestañar, hablo en voz alta. 

-No paso lo que tu pervertida mente planeo.- La chica hizo un puchero.

-Es decir que no se acostaron. – Stiles negó con la cabeza.- ¡Yo no te críe así! – Alexz pateo una de las estanterías. Una de las dependientas los miro feo pero ambos la ignoraron épicamente. – Te dejo solo y desamparado en medio del bosque como caperucita para que el lobo malo TE COMA, te coma, como te lo deletreo. Y resulta que te transformas en el jodido leñador. – La chica comenzó a caminar en círculos apuntándolo con su delgado dedo índice. – Yo no te crié así, yo no crié perras puritanas.

-Eso no tiene sentido Alexz. –rebatió intentando tragarse la risa. 

-Tampoco que no te acuestes con el sensual lobo. –el castaño solo negó tomando los libros que la chica tenía apartados y caminando hacia la caja. 

-Es…más complicado que solo acostarnos.- la cajera se puso roja y fingió no escucharlos. Pero habían estado gritando y aunque ahora su tono fuera bajo todos los oídos estaban puestos en el. La mirada de Alexz se suavizo cuando pronuncio esas palabras y se acerco para abrasarlo por la espalda.

-Porque te gusta.

-Porque nunca dejo que hacerlo. – la vampira dejo caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Stiles. Ella ya sabía eso, desde hace mucho tiempo. Sintió como su corazón palpito con fuerza extendiendo un fuerte dolor por su pecho. Una vez y luego otra hasta que sus garras se clavaron en los bíceps del chico.

-Cariño.- pronunció con voz angustiada cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Stiles se giro y le tomo el rostro entre sus manos. Cayendo en cuenta del color gris de su piel y como largas garras se extendían en lo que fueron sus dedos. –Duele.

-Esto debe ser una broma.- pronunció el chico pagando por los libros con rapidez y bolsa en mano arrastrando a la peli negra fuera de la librería hasta un callejón aledaño fuera de las miradas curiosas. –Alexz mírame.- la chica abrió lentamente sus ojos sin pupilas completamente rojos. Stiles tuvo un escalofrío que se extendió por toda la espalda. Los vampiros en su verdadero estado eran horriblemente escalofriantes, dignos de pesadillas. Extendió su muñeca hasta la boca de la joven y espero el mordisco que no tardo en llegar. 

Mientras esta bebía comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y tras un largo rato se fijo en la ropa que llevaba puesta, una polera negra y sobre esta un fresco suéter, además de unos shorts apenas visibles. Todo complementado con los botines que no paraban de ser golpeados contra cualquier superficie cuando la chica se molestaba.  
Unos segundos después sintió como los colmillos se retiraban dejando a la vista su magullada muñeca con las hendiduras comenzando a cerrarse. Negó y volvió a acercar su muñeca a una renuente vampira.

-Aun necesitas más.

-No. Ya fue suficiente. – declinó la oferta aún cuando sus ojos relampagueaban rojo. 

-Alexz no seas obstinada.

-No voy a correr ese riesgo Stiles.- la chica saco de su bolso unas gafas oscuras. –Y creo que tú tampoco en tu actual posición. 

El hijo del Sheriff saco su celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y tecleo un mensaje que fue respondido apenas segundos después. 

-Listo, nos vamos al hospital. –paso un brazo por los hombros de la chica y aprovecho de guardar los libros en el bolso que llevaba. –La madre de Scott nos está esperando con bolsas de sangre suficientes para que te alimentes y no vuelvas a darme un susto de estos. –Apretó mas fuerte.- Si fueras un vampiro completo habrías pedido el control y atacado a toda esa gente.- reprendió.

-Qué más da, eran unos metiches. – la chica se pego a su pecho. – Aún no me cuentas lo que paso anoche.

-Nada que merezca la pena ser contado. –Apretó los labios.- no puede, en cuanto las cosas tomaron ese rumbo me aleje. – Cerró los ojos rememorando la mirada dolida de Derek cuando se separo y puso distancia entre ellos. Aún estaban en el bosque y había querido salir corriendo pero el licántropo alego pidiendo tiempo para conversar. Al final se había pasado toda la noche contándole como había ido su vida en los últimos años. Y cuando el sueño les estaba ganando, Derek arrastro a Stiles a la cama con él, aunque el menor salió como alma lleva el diablo cuando se aseguro que el licántropo estaba con Morfeo.

-No deberías escapar siempre de su cama, le crearas un trauma al pobre.

-Un trauma es mejor que un corazón roto. – Alexz no pudo ni quiso alegar a eso y camino en silencio intentando ignorar el pulso de los humanos que la rodeaban y solo concentrándose en el de su no-compañero.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acababan de salir del hospital. La noche ya se había cernido sobre la ciudad y una fresca brisa veraniega comenzaba a correr. Alexz tenía mucha mejor pinta que cuando habían salido de la librería, sus ojos volvía a tener ese brillo característico medio irónico medio humorístico, su piel estaba menos traslucida e incluso podía verse un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. El también se encontraba mucho mejor, caminaban por la ciudad a paso lento disfrutando del recorrido y de las familiares caras que lo rodeaban en su trayecto. Su compañera había comenzado a soltar una diatriba sobre la comida que podría hacerle a su padre y que quizás solo por hoy podría haber pai de pera para el postre. El se reía suave haciendo muchas muecas mientras deslizaba sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, los músculos de sus hombros estaban relajados y se concentraba en seguir el ritmo imaginario de una canción golpeando sus pulgares contra el pantalón. 

Cerró los ojos un segundos para inhalar el embriagante olor a bosque cuando capto un familiar olor, miro al frente, a una Alexz que se había detenido en medio de la vereda y seguía el rápido camino de una patrulla.

-Vacaciones!.- gritó frustrada pateando un poste con sus carísimos zapatos. – 10 años y no puedo tener ni siquiera unas míseras vacaciones. – Sus ojos estaban al borde de brillar escarlata por el enfado. 

-Te ofrecería ignorarlo pero…- miró como la pelinegra respiraba aireadamente hasta cruzar la calle y seguir el rastro de olor. No es que fueran expertos rastreadores pero la presencia era fuerte, cercana, y fresca. Ni a él podría pasarle inadvertida.

-Si no voy todos sabemos a quién le van a caer las penas del infierno. 

Stiles troto un poco para igualar su paso. No tuvieron que ir muy lejos, a solo seis cuadras de donde habían estado se dieron de frente con toda la comitiva de bienvenida. Era una pequeña zona residencial aledaña al bosque, las casas eran antiguas, sus habitantes en su mayoría ancianos que veían asustados desde sus ventanas todo el despliegue de policías. No identificar la casa afectada era imposible, estaba toda acordonada y frente a ella una ambulancia que aún tenía las sirenas prendidas, al interior del vehículo podías identificar dos lonas amarillas.

-Papá!- grito Stiles una vez pudo ver entre todo el gentío a su progenitor. El hombre que estaba asesorando a otro policía mientras les hacían preguntas a los vecinos se acerco a paso acelerado.

-Hijo.- saludo fervientemente apretando entre sus brazos a un Stiles que yo lo superaba por unos centímetros. Le palmeo la espalda antes de separarse.- Alexz.- se centro esta vez en la chica y al igual que su hijo la envolvió entre sus brazos.

-John.- devolvió el saludo.

-¿Que ha sucedido?- cuestionó el castaño apuntando hacia la casa. 

-Alguien ha asesinado a la señora Crawford y a su hija Mali. – el hombre miró nervioso a su alrededor antes de seguir. – ambas tenían largos cortes a través de la garganta pero…

-No hay rastros de sangre.- respondieron Stiles y Alexz a la vez, el Sheriff les dio la razón. –Creemos que la limpiaron.

Alexz negó mientras miraba al cielo buscando consuelo divino. 

-Problemas. –Canturreo.- muchos problemas. –y como si los hubiese invocado aparecieron Scott, Kira y Derek quienes casi corrieron hasta donde estaban. El alfa era el que se veía más alterado. Se acerco hasta Stiles y lo tomo de la camiseta sin miramientos.

-¡Trajiste unas asesina a mi pueblo!- el chico estaba sulfurado y estaba comenzando a atraer miradas curiosas. Derek le puso una mano en el hombro intentando calmarlo.

-No es ella Scotty.- rebatió el humano intentado quitarle el hierro al asunto. –No tienes pruebas, tú no eres de los que llegan sin más y hacen acusaciones. –intento razonar.

-¿Que no tengo pruebas? ¿Qué te parece que todo el lugar apeste a muerte y putrefacción?- esta vez se giro para enfrentar a la chica.- ¿Algo que decir antes que te desgarre la garganta asquerosa asesina?

-Varias cosas ninguna que realmente te guste escuchar o que mínimamente llegues a entender considerando tú bajo IQ o tus falencias como alfa como para notar que hay más de un rastro. Sumado con tus traumas los cuales se ven representados en tu actual egocentrismo a partir de tu posición y una carencia de autoconfianza en ti y en los que te rodean. Dime Scotty –escupió de una sola vez colocando amarga dulzura en el apodo. – ¿quieres que continúe con la esporádica relación con tu padre y como esto te ha afectado o de tu actual percepción sobre tu ex novia muerta? Estoy segura que Kira amara esta his…

-Detente.- ordenó Stiles con voz fuerte y clara. Alexz lo miro durante largos y tensos segundos hasta que desvió la vista avergonzada. La sutileza no solía ser su fuerte y era testaruda pero se doblegaba ante el humano porque si él decía que se había extralimitado. Era cierto

-¿Le contaste sobre mi?- exclamó dolido el moreno. 

-No es necesario Scott, somos criminólogos. Nuestro trabajo es saber más de las personas con solo verlas de lo que ellas se conocen a sí mismas.

-Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema.- hablo Kira mientras acariciaba el brazo de su novio. –¿Pueden comprobar que son inocentes?

-Yo y Alexz estábamos en el hospital.

-¿Les sucedió algo?- cuestionó John preocupado. Los verdugos intercambiaron una mirada incomoda.

-Fuimos por algo de sangre. – Scott hizo el amago de comenzar su diatriba pero Stiles siguió. – Los vampiros suelen ser dueños de los bancos de sangre pero en Beacon Hills no hay ninguno y Alexz estaba algo pálida, simplemente le pedí a tu madre si nos podía dar algunas bolsas. Ella puede confirmártelo. 

-¿Porque te inyectaste tu también?- cuestionó de la nada Derek, había captado algo raro en el olor del humano. 

-Soy anémico, regularmente debo inyectarme. –intercambio una mirada con Alexz y el ex alfa supo que ahí había más historia. Pero por el momento decidió no seguir presionando.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que paso ahí dentro y porque tengo 9 personas muertas en tres días?

-Nueve!!…¿había más personas dentro? –exclamó alarmado Scott

-No aquí, en el pueblo de al lado, eso estaba investigando.

-Este método es uno muy utilizado por vampiros.- hablo Stiles mientras comenzaba a caminar. Tenía las manos cruzadas tras lo nuca y mantenía su vista fija en los presentes.- se ha realizado por milenios ya que es innato. Nacen sabiendo como ocultar sus atrocidades, con el tiempo se vuelven más variados no repiten el patrón o simplemente se deshacen por completo del cuerpo. –El chico negó con la cabeza y miro a su padre fijo- ¿el corte de la garganta era limpio o habían más laceraciones?

-Más muchas más, al menos diez puñaladas por personas. Pero sin mucha sangre. Las heridas son pos morten.

Stiles y Alexz comenzaron a cavilar, caminaban de un lado hacia otro mientras observaban el lugar y soltaban hipótesis al aire. El resto de los presentes los miraban con cierta nostalgia, era normal que el castaño comenzara con sus alocadas teorías y se inmiscuyera en los asuntos de la policía. Era normal, era rutinario y era como volver al pasado. A un pasado mejor.

-El pueblo cercano queda en esa dirección. –apuntó hacia el frondoso y oscuro bosque tras la casa. –El viento corre en dirección sudoestes a 20 k/h entonces…

-El viento debe haber llevado la esencia de las humanas, pero no muy lejos. No estaban aquí por casualidad….buscaban algo. – la chica comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín, siendo seguida por su compañero y el resto de los silenciosos presentes que casi podían ver sus mentes trabajando.

-O a alguien. Los vampiros por mucho que sean atosigados no salen de su zona de confort….a menos que aparezca una fuerza externa.

-Nosotros los atrajimos aquí. –Alexz se mordió el labio con fuerza y centro su mirada en Stiles. La pregunta de porque la muerte siempre parecía seguirlos bailo en los ojos de ambos. – Pero no me calza. –soltó frustrada abriendo la antigua reja y adentrándose en el patio trasero.- demasiada sangre para solo dos…- se quedo callada un segundo y lo siguiente que se escucho fue una risa macabra que le helo la sangre a los presentes. –lo hueles? 

Stiles la miro contrariado un segundo y luego siguiendo sus instintos cerró los ojos concentrándose en el ambiente. En la humedad, en los sonidos, en los olores que lo rodeaban. Los hombres lobos parecieron hacer lo mismo.

-No siento nada extraño. –dijo Derek

-Las flores. –respondió con obviedad Alexz. 

-Ya veo a donde llegaste.- Stiles comenzó a soltar una risa igual o más tétrica que la de la chica. 

-¿Las flores? – Kira se acerco para examinar las macetas que estaban distribuidas por el patio. 

-No esas, las otras.

-¿Qué otras? –cuestionó molesto el Sheriff de tanto secretismo. Quería respuestas concretas de porque tenía nueve personas masacradas. 

-Se te tienen que hacer familiar John. – Alexz lo miro firmemente.- son crisantemos y lirios, de las cuales se hacen las coronas de flores. - aclaró la chica al ver que algunos presentes no terminaban de hacer la asociación.

-Así que… ¿buscamos un vendedor de flores?¿un sepulturero?- Stiles amaba a Scott, realmente lo amaba, pero él jamás sería aceptado como vampiro, no era nada personal, solo 30 o 50 puntos de IQ de diferencia. Algo de sentido común probablemente.

-Vampiros recién nacidos Scotty. –El castaño negó con la cabeza, como carajo habían sobrevivido tanto. Miro a la pelinegra y le lanzo su celular.- te aconsejo que pidas refuerzos. – la chica asintió y se alejo un poco para llamar a su progenitor e informarle de la situación.

-No necesitas refuerzos, nos tienes a nosotros. –Kira le sonrió alentadoramente. Su novio parecía tan resuelto como ella a meterse en el meollo del asunto pero Stiles les corto las alas como una navaja.

-Todavía no lo entiendes, son muchos asesinatos en muy poco tiempo debe hacer como mínimo otro recién nacido. – el chico hizo un gesto de que podían manejarlo. Stiles se estaba empezando a hartar de la situación. – Scott esas mujeres no eran sus presas, lo era Alexz y hay un solo motivo para que dos recién nacidos cambien de sitio para cazar y además ataquen a otra vampiresa. – Esto se estaba poniendo denso.- hay más, muchos más de ellos y los están respaldando. Tantos que se sienten lo suficientemente seguros como para invadir territorio de hombres lobos.

Las palabras recién parecieron surtir efecto en el alfa y su manada. Tenían un jodido aquelarre de vampiros a 20 km y no lo sabían. 

-Que hacen en estas situaciones hijo. 

-Depende de la reacción de estos, los resultados son muy variantes. También dependen de la cantidad.

-Cuarenta como mínimo.- hablo Alexz ganándose a su lado y devolviéndole el teléfono.- Son un grupo anarquista, han estado en paz varios años así que los habían ignorado. Hay que ir al bosque a recibir los refuerzos. 

-¿Quienes?

-Ninium y Marian. Ninguna estará muy feliz con la idea de interrumpir con sus vacaciones.- ambos desplazaron la mano por el cabello con gesto frustrado. 

-Puedes apostarlo. – Stiles se mordió el labio y paseo la vista por el lugar. Como si entre las coloridas flores del patio y el bosque aledaño se encontraran las respuestas a todos sus extensos problemas. 

-Solo cuatro contra cuarenta, eso es suicidio.- proclamó su padre.

-Los hemos visto peor.- mucho peores, ocasiones donde solo estaban ellos dos contra un ejército de seres sobrenaturales más que dispuestos a esparcir su sangre por el pavimento. Solo la inteligencia y suerte los habían mantenido con vida para contar la historia. 

-Es hora de devolvernos, tenemos que hacer el círculo de ingreso y rezar para que solo ellas dos lo crucen. 

Scott estaba que perdía la cabeza.

-¿Alguien más lo puede cruzar?

-Es un portal dimensional, abrirlo es sencillo pero cerrarlo correctamente ya es otra historia. –Alexz lidero el grupo volviendo a la calle principal. 

-¿Y ustedes pueden?- cuestionó el Sheriff haciendo la pregunta del millón. Por toda su cara se leía lo poco de acuerdo que estaba con la situación. 

-Más o menos. – respondió honestamente Stiles, rodeado de tantos hombres lobos mentir no funcionaria así que había optado por las verdades a medias. –Es más sencillo que enviar de vuelta a un demonio. 

-Sobre todo si es de los 7 cabrones principales.- comentó bajito la vampira ganándose un codazo nada sutil por parte de su compañero. 

-Nada puede empeorar la situación ¿Cierto? – intento apaciguar Kira ganándose una negación de cabeza por parte del castaño. 

-Acaba de decir que nada puede salir peor. – proclamo Alexz al aire. – Seguro ahora Lucifer cruza ese jodido portal. Uno NUNCA dice que las cosas no pueden empeorar porque BAM! Empeoran. 

-Es ley de vida. 

-Tiene que ser una ley de Murphy.

-Si no lo es yo la postulo.

-Y yo te secundo.

-Podríamos hacer una lista empezando por esa vez en Italia con las ondinas.

-Si va a haber una lista la primera sin duda alguna será aquella vez en Escocia con el dracoliche. – Alexz muto su voz intentando imitar la de Stiles. – “No te preocupes Alexz y tomemos el huevo dorado que tiene todas las señales de peligro en neón gigante, que podría ser peor que un Liche. ¡Y magia! aparece un jodido dragón liche malvado” –gritó sacudiendo la polera del castaño como si él fuera el culpable de sus males. Cosa que en parte era cierta.

-Lo de malvado sobraba. Ningún mago bueno se suicida y tras un ritual satánico vuelve inmortal. 

-Voldemort no era tan malo. 

-¿En serio Alexz?

-Era una bailarina en tutu rosa si lo comparamos con Koschéi. –Stiles quiso agregar algún comentario ingenioso pero termino dándole la razón con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

-Pero considero que nada supera a esa “mágica” noche en Polonia…

El resto miro anonado como los dos amigos se ponían a discutir sobre situaciones en donde decir la bendita frase volvía todo mil veces peor. Y lo hilarante no era verlos discutir, sino los historias que comenzaban a ser dichas en voz alta mientras caminaban tranquilamente de vuelta al hogar del castaño ignorando a todo el resto del grupo y envolviéndose en su propia burbuja de conjeturas y postulados. 

-Creo que deberían llamar al resto de la manada. – hablo tras un minuto de silencio el Sheriff, dirigiéndose a los estupefactos adolecentes que seguían a su lado mirando como la figura de su hijo y su “prometida” se perdían en la multitud tras una cuadra.

\- ¿Y después qué?- cuestionó el verdadero alfa. 

-Creo que ir a saludar a las visitar.- se burló Derek comenzando el recorrido de vuelta a su Camaro. Mientras, sacaba su celular para hacer algunas llamadas.

Y ahí se quedo el Sheriff con dos cadáveres y otros siete en la ciudad vecina, varias preguntas ya resueltas mientras que otras tantas no. Caminando hacía la ambulancia y unas ganas fervientes de proclamar en voz alta. 

-Y que podría salir mal. –tropezando y casi cayéndose al suelo. Quizás, solo quizás era mejor dejar de tentar al destino. 

 

Continuara.....creo.


	3. Capitulo 3: Que sería de esta vida sin entradas dramáticas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los refuerzos llegan pero no parecen ser lo que los lobos esperaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja ja ja no me maten entre a estudiar medicina y ya no tengo vida. Pero el comentario de una chica me impulso para escribir en vez de estudiar para mi examen de bioquímica. Así que ya saben como manipularme :3

 

Derek condujo con velocidad rumbo a la casa del Sheriff. Acababa de tirar su celular sobre el asiento del copiloto y aceleraba casi desesperado, esperando estar lo más pronto posible junto a Stiles. No le gustaba en absoluto esta situación, no le gustaba el olor a muerte y sexo que rodeaba al castaño, no había palabra que describieran el sentimiento que se instalo en su pecho cuando el humano salió huyendo de su casa cuando lo creyó dormido, pero por sobre todo no le gustaba Alexz.

Odiaba como a manipulaba a su Stiles y lo envolvía en una burbuja impenetrable y excluyente. Llena de secretos, muerte y miles de cosas inimaginables. Como se arrimaba a él, como se frotaba contra su brazo y susurraba contra su oído provocando risitas en el chico, incluso a veces notorios sonrojos. Odiaba con todas sus entrañas esa aura de fraternidad entre ellos. Esa chica no era una vampira, era un enviado del puto diablo y seguramente había aparecido por uno de esos portales que Stiles no sabía cerrar. El ya podía ver toda la escena en su cabeza. Como esa pequeña Succubus estaba alimentándose a base de su casto castaño.

Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y miro su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor.

Que acababa de soltar.

Estaba delirando, oficialmente las locuras de Peter se le habían contagiado. Largo una risa histérica por qué ¿Enserio? Que acababa de decirse a sí mismo. Creía haber superado la etapa donde se engañaba y creaba un mundo paralelo digno de Disney.

Era imposible odiar a Alexz, no por su “despampanante” personalidad ni esa “sutileza” en sus palabras. No. Derek era incapaz de tener aunque fuera un pensamiento negativo contra ella, porque en esa chica veía a Stiles. En sus comentarios irónicos, en sus tics nerviosos, en su mirada ansiosa por conocimientos. Pero también en sus silencios, en como su vista se perdía en un punto fijo y su ojos se oscurecían. Eran tan expresivos los dos y él, en poco tiempo, había aprendido como leerlos. No era difícil. Nunca ocultaban nada e incluso cuando lo hacían inconscientemente dejaban huecos, ansiosos por que alguien se fijara.

Al principio había odiado esa necesidad de Stiles por ser el centro de atención, en como siempre necesitaba tener los ojos puestos de alguien en el, como si de su oxigeno se tratara. Hasta que un día lo entendió. Lo leyó en sus facciones, ese miedo a ser olvidado. Un miedo visceral a desaparecer y que nadie se diera cuenta. Porque nadie, ni su padre, le daba una segunda mirada. Y se pregunto cómo alguien tan brillante como Stiles podría tener miedo a eso, alguien que con su sola presencia era capaz de solucionar los problemas. De mejorar el ánimo de todos e irradiar esperanza.

Y fue cuando el nogitsune apareció y todas las piezas, hasta las más ínfimas, le calzaron.

Stiles era poderoso, el más poderoso de todos ellos. Pero había algo profundo en su pecho que estaba roto, regado por el piso. Amor. Había olvidado lo que era eso, porque olvido que algún día alguien pudo proferir ese sentimiento hacia él. Y eso los quebró todo a su paso, lo agrieto, lo corrompió y termino por matarlo cuando sus manos se mancharon con la sangre de Alison y Aiden.

En su pecho reafirmo el sentimiento que nadie lo amaría porque no era merecedor de tan pura emoción. Y a su vez en el de Derek nació la necesidad de protegerlo. Pero apareció tan tarde que cuando por fin se digno a mover ficha descubrió que el juego se había acabado. Que las piezas se habían guardado y que su reina se había marchado. A un lugar muy lejano, porque no quería ser alcanzada.

Y ahora aparecía de vuelta, la partida otra vez en marcha con las fichas en el campo y una reina fuerte capaz de moverse en cualquier dirección, de causar caos y devastación. Pero el ya no era el rey, había perdido esa posición a manos de su eterno rival. Un vampiro. Y por el cual, sin embargo, mantenía un fuerte aprecio. Porque le había dado la revancha que había estado esperando durante largo tiempo. Había quedado delegado a un peón sí. Pero escalaría en la pirámide social y volvería a ser el rey. El rey de Stiles.

Apretó a fondo el acelerador con un éxtasis recorriéndole la columna, sus ojos fijos en su objetivo, en su presa, en su amante.

 

 

-Tienes que aprender a controlar a tu mascota. – habló Alexz sentada en el capo de su auto. Tenía sobre sus piernas un antiguo libro que ojeaba con su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda sujeta una zanahoria que estaba mordisqueando. – Eres demasiado blando con él.

-¿Él?-  repitió Stiles extrañado, de pie junto al capo donde tenía un pañito para limpiar la pistola que armaba y desarmaba en un pestañeo. Sus ojos viajaban de su compañera a la carretera donde esta tenía los ojos puestos, a la espera de algo. Algo que se materializo como un Derek manejando como loco hasta estacionar a su lado. La efímera pregunta de si le había enseñado Peter le bailo en la lengua pero la desecho al instante tras recordar su escapada matutina. –Él. – volvió a repetir más bajito con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Él.- confirmo la vampira, y de repente solo eran capaces de decir pronombres. Estaba seguro que no se había pasado una noche estera leyendo el diccionario para solo ser capaz de pronunciar monosílabos.

-¿Están comiendo zanahorias? –cuestionó el hombre lobo acercándose, mirándolo como si en vez de ser un simple vegetal fuera la cabeza de niños chinos.

-A Alexz le gustan las cosas crujientes.- El castaño respondió sin siquiera girarse, con sus ojos fijos en los azules de su compañera.-  recuérdame porque aún no te dejo ponerte “crujiente” al sol.

-Por un gran y “crujiente” Tera de porno bisexual, especialmente gay. -  la chica masticó con especial ahínco el pobre vegetal naranjo que ninguna culpa tenía de la situación.-  Y no nos olvidemos de Newt.

-¿Quién es Newt?- cuestionó automático el Hale.

-Y Thomas.-  la chica siguió achicando sus ojos y teniendo una de sus peleítas visuales con su mejor amigo que seguía, arma en mano, ignorando al pobre licántropo.

-¿Quién es Thomas?- volvió a la carga el beta.

-Quién NO es Thomas. – Alexz se bajo del coche dejando el libro a un lado, y se acerco hasta el hombre lobo para darle una pequeña palmada en la espalda con camaradería.- Eres inteligente. Creo. Usa esa cabeza.  – le pego una ojeada descarada. – la de arriba. – y soltó un bufido hastiada cuando tres autos y una moto arribaron al lugar.

Stiles la fulmino con la mirada antes de guardar el arma en su bolsillo y caminar hasta donde Scott y el resto del pack lo esperaba, ansiosos por ver cómo se las ingeniaban con el portal.

-Estuvimos repasando el hechizo en tanto ustedes llegaban.- comenzó a explicar Stiles pasando la vista por todos los integrantes de la variada manada que había formado Scott, - y ya creemos tener todo claro. Pero necesitamos un lugar tranquilo para llevarlo a cabo, un lugar conocido por…- suspiro.-  por si algo sale mal.

-Lucife-er.- canturreo Alexz mirando con anhelo el pote de zanahorias a unos metros tras ella. Stiles la ignoro.

-¿Alguna idea?

-Tenemos un bosque gigante. Cualquier lugar está bien.- hablo Malia, quien se encontraba afirmada sobre el coche del que Stiles supo era el mejor amigo de Liam, y este a su vez, el primer convertido de Scott. El resto del grupo la miro con aprobación, como si fuera el comentario del siglo.

Pero Alexz, quien se había desplazado lentamente hasta la fuente de sus deseos bufo sonoramente mientras comenzaba a negar.

-A ellas no les gustara nada-nada que abras un portal en sus dominios. Tiene que ser otro lugar.

-¿Ellas?

-¿Derek te importaría facilitarnos tu loft?- el beta miro abrumado los ojos de cachorrito de su alfa al ser ignorado por los verdugos, mas se limito a asentir en respuesta al castaño.

-Perfecto, maravillo, esplendido ¿Ahora puedo comer tranquila?

-¿Zanahoria?- pregunto con burla Manson.

-Cualquier cosa crujiente le gusta. – Stiles suspiro tomando una rodaja del pote que su compañera le extendía. El resto declino el ofrecimiento como si estuviesen envenenadas. 

-¿Por qué?-  cuestionó inocente Kira.

-Me recuerda a cuando atraviesas la piel de alguien. – los colmillos de Alexz crecieron reafirmando su respuesta. – cuando la piel se desgarra por el sobre-estiramiento. Es la misma sensación. – sus colmillos inferiores como superiores sobresalían y en su lengua había un pequeño aguijón. – Se debe a un estado de ansiedad por consumir la sangre de manera “inadecuada”. Se me pasara en un rato.

-Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema.- hablo Lydia cintura en mano. Había estado largo rato callada, aunque eso se podía deber a que estaba junto al ayudante de su padre. Stiles podía sentir cierta tensión sexual irradiando de ese par. Se pregunto si alguien más se habría percatado. También se pregunto cómo es que de ser solo él y Scott contra el mundo, habían pasado a formar una gran y variada manada. Supuso que era por esa atracción magnética que tenía Scott. Aunque también por sus ojos de borrego a medio morir. Eso nunca fallaba.

-Si mejor hacer esto rápido, no hagamos esperar al caos. – Camino hasta el mercedes, y antes de subir proclamo.- Todos a la Baticueva.

-Cha na na na na na na na na na na na es Batman.- canto automático Alexz ganándose una carcajada por parte de Stiles y un sonoro beso en la mejilla, beso que no paso desapercibido por los dos Hale, que miraban con aire tenso el auto.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Unos minutos, bromas y tizas “mágicas”, que no servían de nada pero hacían ver todo más místico, después. Ya se encontraban todos en el loft haciendo nada productivo.

-Recuérdenme porque estamos aquí.- se quejo Liam tirado sobre uno de los sofás. Tenía el celular en la mano y parecía estarse masajeando con Manson a solo unos metros, ya que cada cierto tiempo ambos se reían acorde, o hacían muecas de desagrado.

-Porque hay un aquelarre de vampiros y 9 muertos.-  lo reprendió su alfa en otro de los sillones con Kira entre sus piernas. La japonesa estaba afirmada contra su pecho y acariciaba el cabello del verdadero alfa para mantenerlo tranquilo. Era agradablemente repugnante.

-Creo que se refiere al hecho de por qué en ESTE preciso instante no estamos haciendo nada Scotty.

-Y no sé por qué me lo pregunta a mí. Ustedes son los expertos.

-En cagarla-  respondió automático Alexz.- Pero esto es usual, Nin es dada a demorarse.

-Si llega ya es todo un avance.

-Y pasan el tiempo libre… ¿pintando con crayones la imagen de una fruta?- se burlo Lydia mirando a la vampira que estaba estirada en el piso lápiz en mano.

-Si bueno…analizar la dicotomía del cielo y el infierno conociéndolos es un poco aburrido. –Alexz rodo por el piso hasta chocar con la pierna de Stiles. – ¿Tu qué opinas cariño?

-Dibujar sin salirse de la línea ahora y dentro de cien años.

-Eso creí. – otra ronda de risas cómplices y Stiles decidió que tanto tiempo libre no le sentaba nada bien así que levantándose y pateando suavemente las costillas de Alexz en el proceso dio rumbo a la cocina en desuso del loft. Soñando con que el amargado surwolf hubiese dejado alguna reserva de café, té o lo que fuera.  

Pocos segundos después de llegar a la malograda habitación se reprendió por no ser mas especifico con sus requerimientos, aparentemente no había aprendido nada en esos años como verdugo, ya que en vez de dar con aquel petróleo liquido alias café, se dio de frente con 80kg de puro musculo y mala leche.

-Tenemos que conversar.

Oh. Eso no era bueno. Miro la muralla que lo separaba de su “prometida” esperando que las ondas gamas emanadas por su mirada la atrajeran. Si la chica sabía lo que iba a pasar en ese cuartito con dos sillas y media mesa no estaba muy interesada en participar.

-Claaaaro.-  trago grueso he intento desplazar su cuerpo lentamente para no quedar atrapado entre las garras y la pared, sin embargo Derek previendo sus movimientos posiciono fuertemente una mano junto a su cabeza echando por la basura cualquier huida.

Stiles tembló ligeramente por el golpe y fijo sus ojos en los de Derek presenciando como estos parecían cada vez más cerca. El hombre lobo había irrumpido totalmente en su espacio personal y su ojos ahora parecían profundamente interesados en la forma en que se mordía el labio dejándolo apetitosamente rojo. O eso especulaba por la cara del moreno. Con las piernas repentinamente débiles sintió primero como una de la mano de Derek se posicionaba en su cintura con unos calientes dedos deslizándose bajo su camiseta al mismo tiempo que su otra mano se deslizaba por sus labios tironeándolos ligeramente para que dejara de morderlos.

-Derek.- susurro ahogado sintiendo sus respiraciones acoplarse. El hombre lobo lo beso con ferocidad nada mas decir aquello y antes de cerrar los ojos entregándose totalmente al beso pudo ver un destello azul.

-¡El portal se abrió!-  Se escucho una voz anunciando desde el salón, y Stiles por el estado de excitación en el que se encontraba  tardo en descifrar que provenía de Kira. Separando con desgana del mayor y acomodando como podía su ropa corrió a donde se encontraba el resto por que esto podía salir o muy bien o muy mal pero en su vida no había nunca términos medios.

Lo primero que atravesó el portal fueron una serie de maletas que aparentemente volaban dejando a todos en estupefacción. Excepto claramente a la improbable dupla que simultáneamente dejaron salir un suspiro aliviados. Pocos segundos después salió una pequeña chica con largo cabello rojo como el fuego un vestido playero, gafas de sol y tacones a juego con su ropa improbablemente altos que hacían destacar la palidez de su piel.

-Ninum.- exclamo Alexz con felicidad acercándose a la chica que deslizando sus gafas revelo unos enormes que mutaban entre el verde más brillante que jamás nadie hubiese podido presenciar y un dorado con pupilas similares a las de un gato. – ¿Que tal Egipto?

La recién llegada respondió ignorando a todo los presentes excepto a la vampiresa y su compañero. –Mejor cuando estoy yo ahí.- Sus palabras fueron frías como cualquier navaja.- Espero que sea importante.

-Si no lo fuera no te hubiésemos contactado. – hablo Stiles mirándola hacia abajo debido a que aun con los tacos era mucho más pequeña que el.

-Stiles.-  las palabras sonaron como un siseo alertando a todos los presentes.- Como estas cosita bonita.-  exclamo de la nada cambiando drásticamente su tono y saltando sobre el nombrado que la atrapo en el vuelo. – ¿Ya dejaras a la tonta de Alexz y serás mío?

-Aleja tus sucias garras de el chupa sangre.-  Exclamo indignada la insultada tratando de separar a la joven de su compañero. – Yo lo vi primero.

-Me niego.- y las maletas que hasta ese momentos estaban aun levitando a un lado cayeron revelando cúmulos de arena que se dirigieron hasta donde la vampiresa atrapándola es una cadenas.

El portal se cerró mientras la discusión se suscitaba y volvió a abrirse saliendo de él otra chica esta vez completamente diferente a Ninum y que miraba la escena con los brazos cruzados siendo completamente ignorada por todos. Su piel era gris con pupilas completamente negras, estaba completamente desnuda aunque había unas extrañas escamas cubriendo partes sensibles de su anatomía. Parecía ligeramente cabrada por le escena así que moviendo sus manos en extraños patrones libero las cadenas de Alexz y atrajo hasta sus pies a la pelirroja que se negaba a soltarse del pobre chico que miraba a un hombre lobo con ojitos de perro. Irónico.

-Mariam.- exclamaron a dueto las otras dos féminas con una sonrisa culpable.

-Hay trabajo.- exclamo la chica cerrando el portal tras ellas y dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa a Stiles. – Pero primero comida. Me apetece coyote. – Exclamo con maldad girándose tétricamente hacia Malia que hizo destellar sus ojos automáticamente ante la amenaza.

-Yo también quiero ¿Me puedo quedar con la zorra? – exclamo la demonio levantando su mano y haciéndole un puchero al humano.

-Eso suena muy mal y no, no.- exclamo el aludido apuntando a las dos recién llegadas seriamente.-  Paren con sus bromas de comerse a la gente, son de muy mal gusto. –Exclamo perdiendo toda la seriedad de sus palabras.- ¿Entendieron? de mal gusto. Porque saben mal y…. – miro a Alexz que negaba con la cabeza. –olvídenlo.

-En pocas palabras no hay comida.

-No.

El silencio se hizo repentinamente en la sala y todos los de la manada miraban precavidamente a las recién llegadas, como si en cualquier minuto les fueran a saltar sobre la yugular. No sabían lo que eran pero ninguna emanaba exactamente un aire de confianza. Stiles miraba a Alexz con cara de que hiciera algo pero la chica parecía muy interesada en sus uñas así que tuvo que ser él quien volviera todo esto menos tenso.

-Los vampiros que maten se los pueden comer.- Unos metros más atrás Alexz tuvo una arcada y comenzó a ponerse verde. Los ojos de los lobos y humanos presentes parecían a punto de salirse de sus orbitas, esto no podía ponerse más bizarro.

-¿Entonces que esperamos?-  exclamo feliz Nin revelando un afilado par de dientes, los trozos de arena que se habían vuelto a reagrupar bajo sus pies tomaron extrañas formas humanas aparentemente ansiosas por comida.

Serian unos días realmente duros, Stiles ya los empezaba a proyectar en su mente.

**Author's Note:**

> (creo que estoy metida en cafe hasta el cuello) si llegaron hasta aqui gracias por leer.  
> Intentare actualizar antes de diciembre por que me esta gustando muchísimo escribir este fic y antes que nada quiero decirles. No odien a ALexz por favorrrrrrrrr. Es decir se que algunos no estarán felices por su papel pero les aseguro que tiene mucho que mostrarnos, no es un personaje plano, ira evolucionando y por sobre todo no esta enamorada en un sentido romántico de Stiles, lo ama como a un hermano. Lo cual tampoco implica que le haga facil el camino a Derek, primero tiene que probarlo.
> 
> No se que mas decirles, espero lo disfruten y se pueden pasar por mis otros fics. Cualquier comentarios será bien recibido y en su mayoría tiendo a responderlos casi todos :D
> 
> Nos vemos :)


End file.
